


Won't Go Home Without You

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis, Humble Harry, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　空氣已經沒有剛才那麼黏膩濃稠，而Harry一直盯著Louis瞧，Louis一點也不在意這些，也不覺得不舒服，他已經習慣於每個人盯著他看了，不論是看著他漂亮的五官、還是情色的看著他的跨部，隨便其他的什麼，他都已經習慣了。<br/>　　「怎麼樣？想發表什麼感想嗎？」Louis一手撐在吧檯邊支著下巴玩味的問著那雙並沒有因此把視線移開的男孩，惡趣味的刻意偏過頭，好讓對方好好欣賞他精緻如藝術品的鎖骨。<br/>　　Harry沉吟了一聲，接著下了結論，「你很漂亮。」<br/>　　Louis棕色的頭髮抓成一個凌亂的造型，低領的白T-Shirt完美襯出他的鎖骨──哦天哪，那衣服的質料還是一碰水就會近乎裸露，甚至比裸露更加情色的半透明布料──那裏還有一排刺青勾引般的掛在那，緊身的黑色牛仔褲勾勒出他的腿部線條，一直到他引人遐想的臀部。Harry幾乎沒看過這麼漂亮的人，他耳聞過Louis，也看過幾張他令人屏住氣息的照片，但從未親眼看過，先前他已經覺得照片裡的人夠好看了，看來他又得更正這個說法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 - It's Not Over Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 全文約六萬字，其中四千字是不公開的，保留在實體書裡。  
> 感謝所有看過這篇文的人，你們都是小天使。  
> -  
> 其他平台  
> 貼吧@吊帶與九分褲  
> 微博@吊帶與九分褲的浪漫  
> Lofter@吊帶褲要捲兩折_

　　那時候說快不快、說慢也不慢，他們就這麼將身軀靠在一起，大腿緊貼著對方的，跨部有意無意的摩擦著挑釁對方。酒吧的燈光昏暗，一切都變得若隱若現，連相貌平凡的女孩都因此染上幾分嬌媚的色彩，只剩下舞池正上方的水晶球帶來些許隱約不明的光點，搖曳著落在舞池裡舞動的人群中、或在吧檯相互調情的人身上。

　　過了好些時間他倆才放開對方，棕髮藍眼較另一人矮一些卻又較為年長的男孩勾了勾唇角，回到吧檯邊，「嗯，所以你說你叫什麼？」他看著另一個深棕色頭髮男孩的祖母綠雙眼問出，雖然其實在他們調情之前他就要告訴他了，只是在他開口前他的嘴就先被堵住了。

　　「Harry，我叫Harry。」他也跟著回到吧檯邊，染上幾分情慾迷霧的綠眸對上另一人的，後者正要開口，他便擺擺手打斷了他，「不用說我也知道你是誰，你是Louis。」

　　原先Louis還想順口問一句「你為什麼知道？」，但後來想想又覺得這問題挺蠢的，他可是著名的Party Animal，只要在幾場派對裡打滾過的，有誰不知道他的名字呢？

　　「哦，你當然知道，親愛的Harry。」他玩味的笑了笑，眼睛彎成一個漂亮的弧形，臥蠶靜靜的臥於他的藍眼睛下方，那就像一彎澈藍色的新月，越是看著就越是讓人深陷，最後總要無法自拔，乾脆任由自己耽溺的。

　　「嘿，兄弟，給他一杯Gin Tonic。」Louis向酒保招了招手，舉手投足間都顯示著他和酒保相當熟悉，酒保朝他揚揚下巴彷彿在問著「那你呢？」。他轉了轉脖子，露出了他漂亮的脖頸，接著勾起一個懾人心魂的笑容（還是極富有性暗示的那一種），「隨你，我都會買單就是。」但顯然那個酒保一點也不吃這一套，因為他對Louis翻了個白眼就轉過身去準備他點的調酒了。

　　空氣已經沒有剛才那麼黏膩濃稠，而Harry一直盯著Louis瞧，Louis一點也不在意這些，也不覺得不舒服，他已經習慣於每個人盯著他看了，不論是看著他漂亮的五官、還是情色的看著他的跨部，隨便其他的什麼，他都已經習慣了。

　　「怎麼樣？想發表什麼感想嗎？」Louis一手撐在吧檯邊支著下巴玩味的問著那雙並沒有因此把視線移開的男孩，惡趣味的刻意偏過頭，好讓對方好好欣賞他精緻如藝術品的鎖骨。

　　Harry沉吟了一聲，接著下了結論，「你很漂亮。」

　　Louis棕色的頭髮抓成一個凌亂的造型，低領的白T-Shirt完美襯出他的鎖骨──哦天哪，那衣服的質料還是一碰水就會近乎裸露，甚至比裸露更加情色的半透明布料──那裏還有一排刺青勾引般的掛在那，緊身的黑色牛仔褲勾勒出他的腿部線條，一直到他引人遐想的臀部。Harry幾乎沒看過這麼漂亮的人，他耳聞過Louis，也看過幾張他令人屏住氣息的照片，但從未親眼看過，先前他已經覺得照片裡的人夠好看了，看來他又得更正這個說法。

　　這無庸置疑，Louis也聽多了，幾乎就讓他翻白眼，但他並沒有，他反倒為Harry異常認真的眼神而動搖那份輕浮風流，但，開玩笑，他可是Louis。

　　「多謝誇讚，你也不差，小Harry。」他聳聳肩，接過酒保滑過來的Gin Tonic再轉交給Harry，Gin Tonic的顏色透明，以琴酒為基酒，加上奎寧水和檸檬角，是非常容易調製的調酒，口感暢快而多樣化，再者，酒精濃度也不高，算是常被點名的經典調酒之一。

　　Louis望了望另一杯淡紅茶色，上頭裝飾有檸檬片的調酒──Long Island Iced Tea，經典的失身酒──他抬頭瞪了一眼酒保，後者悻悻然的悠轉到別處去了。Long Island Iced Tea以四大基酒，蘭姆酒、伏特加、琴酒、白甘香酒加上檸檬汁及可樂，茶色越深代表可樂加得越多，Louis晃了晃那杯淡茶色的調酒，冰塊敲擊玻璃的聲音清脆悅耳，他看得出這杯Long Island Iced Tea的酒精濃度偏高，所以他也明白那酒保是在打什麼算盤。

　　他肯定會一臉無害的告訴Louis，「上帝啊，我可是在幫你一把呢。讓他看看你粗魯的樣子啊，Lou。」Louis聽了就反胃。

　　但他接受這個，他可不會因此換杯飲品，那有失他的名譽。

　　「看來你挺耐得住性子啊？年輕力盛的小傢伙。」他喝了一口Long Island Iced Tea後傾過身拉近他們之間的距離，嘴唇幾乎貼近Harry的耳邊，「我還以為你會迫不及待地想爬進我褲子裡呢，Harry。」調酒的酒精味道帶有可樂的甜味形成一個極具挑逗的味道，Harry閉上眼深吸了一口氣，稍微平復一下惱人的心跳加速。

　　Harry佯怒，咬了一口Louis的頸部，「過不了多久我就十九了。」

　　藍眼睛的男孩稍稍拉開一點距離後吹了個口哨，「哇哦，我還以為你十六、十七呢。」，但仍然非常靠近，那是個曖昧不清、再稍微靠近就會擦槍走火的距離，而他對於這些非常熟稔也明白如何主導一切的情勢，說過了，他可是著名的Party Animal，這點小把戲也不算什麼。

　　「所以這就是你為什麼剛剛沒有繼續下去而是回到吧檯的原因？因為我年紀太小？」Harry也喝了口琴湯尼，低沉的嗓音如晨鐘般鼓震Louis的耳膜，他喜歡這傢伙的聲音，Harry比一般人高一些，五官還有些稚氣未脫，但聲音卻又沉穩得不像這年紀的孩子，種種的反差反倒讓人想一嚐再嚐。

　　另一人饒富興味的微傾酒杯轉了轉，看著喝了一半的茶色飲品，「你會相信我說我只是想在我們火熱的上床之前先聊聊玩玩嗎？」他停住了手上的動作，視線也隨之固定在Harry的橄欖綠眼睛，「隨你怎麼想，親愛的，無論你怎麼想我都會配合你的。」他無所謂的咧嘴笑了，繼續玩手上的調酒。

　　Harry對這Louis一類人難以招架，只好低頭再喝幾口Gin Tonic，「你喝什麼？」他決定轉移話題，因為他覺得有些呼吸困難，空氣又變得稀薄而膠著不堪，這問句讓Louis想放聲大笑，這明顯透漏了Harry不常喝調酒什麼的，但Louis很給面子的還是一貫戲謔弧度，「Long Island Iced Tea，想把女孩們騙上床的首選調酒，加入可樂和果汁非但讓顏色看起來像是茶類飲料，也讓入口時有香甜的味道，察覺不出酒精的高濃度。」

　　Louis已經有些微醺，他也知道這一點，但有些時候儘管內心深處還保有理智，但腦子一熱有些事情就是那樣發生了，「怎麼？想試試？」那雙藍眸被酒精染得深沉混濁，但更添幾分讓人無法抗拒的誘惑，他將手上的那杯調酒向前遞，「先警告你，Li幫我調的Long Island Iced Tea比較正統，所以酒精濃度比一般酒吧的Long Island Iced Tea還要高，別隔天就告訴別人我把你拐上床了。」

　　「你不是正在這麼做嗎？」Harry微笑，接過那杯Long Island Iced Tea，緩緩入喉那半杯的三分之一，喉結上下的晃動讓Louis有些把持不住想要湊上去舔吻的衝動，隨後Harry又舔了舔嘴唇，把那杯調酒還給Louis，「蠻難喝的，但又有想再喝一口的莫名想法。」

　　「那就再喝一口。」那人笑了笑這麼說，扯過Harry的衣領和他擁吻起來，一邊把嘴裡的Long Island Iced Tea往Harry那裏推送，酒精混著可樂的味道充斥著鼻腔，還有對方的古龍水清香，一些調酒順著他們嘴唇的形狀一路往下滑，沿過下巴滴落在地板上，或是繼續沿過脖頸。

　　拉開距離的時候兩人都同樣喘著氣，但Louis仍然微笑著，表情非常從容，儘管一滴茶色液體沿著他的脖子滑進他的領口，而Harry一直盯著看，「該走了。」他悄聲的說道，放下手中的Long Island Iced Tea，Harry也把他手上那杯見底的Gin Tonic放上吧檯，Louis留下了足夠的錢便和酒保揮了揮手示意自己得離開了。

　　酒保回給他一個深不可測的詭異笑容，他只是翻了個白眼，和Harry一前一後的擠過人群，走出酒吧、迎接外頭新鮮的空氣，Louis吸了一口氣，酒醒了不少，儘管他還是頭腦發脹。他們上了Louis的車，而他轉動鑰匙啟動引擎，音響隨之流瀉出柔美的木吉他聲，緩和了氣氛。

　　「嗯，你看起來不像是會常往吧裡跑的人，所以為什麼？」Louis隨口問問，他並不是真的想知道答案，只是不習慣相對無言，道路兩旁的風景不斷向後倒退，「被朋友拖著來的，我現在在發訊息給他告訴他我走了。」Harry回應，敲擊著發著冷藍光的螢幕鍵盤，按下發送後就把手機塞回口袋，往後靠把自己塞進舒適的椅背裡。

　　「換我發問，你每次跑吧都會帶人回家嗎？這樣不是很濫情？」被問的那一方揚了揚眉，他從沒被問過這樣的問題，又不是什麼對愛情憧憬的小女孩了，通常人們都只是想來段良宵然後揮揮手走人，但他卻認真的回答了，「我只是不想一個人回家，再說也沒有人是認真的，都是玩玩，這樣很好不是嗎？不必對誰負責。」他決定把這份意外的坦承歸咎於那杯濃度偏高的Long Island Iced Tea。

　　之後Louis因為不想再被問及自己的事情又隨意的問了幾個無關緊要的問題，直到到達他的住處下了車，「你和別人合租？」站在他身後的綠眸男孩問道。

　　「嗯哼，不過不用擔心他，他今晚不在，明天中午之前也不會回來。」Louis將三段式的燈調至第三段，讓微弱的燈光照亮室內又不至於太過昏暗，他把車鑰匙扔到鞋櫃上，胡亂的脫下鞋子，踩著不疾不徐的步伐走在前面。

　　Louis走秀似的緩慢旋過身，「噓，過來，Harry。」他的聲音一直都很高但又同時帶著沙啞，喝過那杯烈酒以後更是，這樣反差的嗓音竟有催情的作用在。

　　就像著了魔，他們緊靠著彼此，舌頭在對方的口腔裡推擠畫圈、交換唾液，Louis在品嘗Harry嘴裡Gin Tonic香味的同時也一步一步的將他們帶往他的房間，壓著他撞上門板順便達成關門的目的，空氣一秒比一秒更加稀薄，Louis推著Harry倒在柔軟的床上，他們這才分開來大口的喘氣，伏在Harry身上的藍眼男孩笑得邪魅，多了幾分讓人不得不臣服於他腳下的君臨之氣。

　　他們又開始了第二個吻，比方才的吻更深、更加具有侵略性，Louis一手探進身下男孩的卷髮，另一手行雲流水似反差的替他本來領口就微敞的襯衫解扣，纖細骨感且溫度比常人低一些的手覆上了Harry赤裸的肌膚一路向上探索，這讓身下的人不住呻吟了一聲，又被Louis的深吻給逼得全數吞下，只剩下幾聲悶哼。

　　再次分開的時候他們之間牽了條銀絲，最後因重力而落在Harry的胸膛上，「你很好聞。」Louis大拇指指腹滑過下唇後，認真的下了這個定論，他真的是打從心底這麼認為的，Harry身上有一股古龍水之外的薄荷清香，又有某種他聞不出的味道揉合成一種香甜淡雅的氣味。

　　「你在上床的時候有聊天的嗜好？」Harry試著幽默一點，但另一人並沒有立即回應他，只是半瞇起眼打量（或者說是欣賞）身下的那個男孩，衣衫不整、捲髮凌亂的散在雙頰兩側、薄紅色的雙唇被吻得誘人、有些混濁但依然神采奕奕得發亮的漂亮祖母綠雙眼，像是來自森林深處的顏色、還有因為呼吸而一起一伏的胸膛。

　　他假設這是因為他喝了過多的Long Island Iced Tea造成視覺上的錯覺，他本來就不打算喝那麼多的，他知道自己的底線在哪，也知道那杯調酒的酒精濃度刻意被調高，但他還是一口又一口黃湯下肚，就像他看向別處之後又無法克制地把視線轉回Harry身上一樣，是的，那一定是Long Island Iced Tea搞的鬼，不然還會有誰？

　　「我只是想讚美你。不過如果你想要，我可以試著，親愛的Harry。」俯視著他的Louis回答，恢復他一派玩世不恭的笑容，毫無預警的伸手覆過Harry微微隆起的跨間，「唔！」隔著布料的撫弄摩擦讓他深吸了一口氣，不一會兒的上下撫弄已經讓他完全勃起了，於是Louis動作異常輕柔的褪下他的褲子，性器也自然而然地暴露在冷涼的空氣中。

　　Harry小幅度的扭動了下身體，處上位的Louis看得出這不是什麼欲求不滿的索取舉動也不是出自於什麼可笑的羞恥感而是一種不安的表現，儘管Harry的表情從容不迫沒透漏絲毫的緊張感，但他還是被自己給出賣了，「第一次？嗯？」這是個單純的疑問，而非什麼嘲笑，Louis得確認這一點來決定他待會的動作。

　　被提問的男孩又不安的蠕動了一下，眼神飄到別處去又回到Louis那雙藍眼睛上，那份從容全被那個疑問給打碎了，他張開嘴正要說點什麼又闔上，點頭以後又搖了頭，稍稍思忖後他說，「呃、嗯，有過。」

　　Louis聽出他語帶保留，索性追問，「具體上來說呢？」

　　「未遂。」這會兒的Harry雙手遮住了自己的臉，彷彿在說什麼不堪得無法見人的事情，「我被嚇到了，那真的很可怕，然後，就沒有然後了。」

　　「而你現在在我床上？」Louis揚起單邊的眉毛看著眼前仍然遮住自己五官的男孩小幅度的點頭（Harry也想把這一切怪罪於那杯Long Island Iced Tea了，儘管只有一口），他忽然覺得有些好笑，但他知道這時候笑出來肯定不會有什麼好結果，「好啦，小Harry，放輕鬆就好，在我還沒醉瘋、失去理智之前我都會溫柔一點的。」

　　他得感謝自己常往酒吧跑，至少把自己的酒量給練起來了，不然他怎麼還能自持到自己房間才和Harry親熱，不然他早就在Harry上車的時候失控了。

　　棕髮藍眼的男孩感到有些燥熱，於是迅速脫下了遮蔽了身軀的衣物扔在地板上，他知道那不會對散熱有多少幫助，但他更傾向於和這個男孩全裸的肌膚相親。

　　「Harry，你的眼睛很漂亮的。」Louis再次俯下身，親吻著Harry覆在臉上的手，他感覺得到Harry正在努力平復心情，雙手也從臉上移開，Louis給了他一個獎勵性的微笑還有一個快速的吻，趁Harry不注意的時候微涼的手指滑過他的大腿內側來到莖身來回套弄，一連串的動作又讓他屏住氣息、不敢呼吸。

　　Louis越過他打開了床頭櫃的小抽屜，從裡面拿出一瓶潤滑劑，倒了一些在手上，接著探了探Harry的下身，很快地便找到了穴口，他在周圍比劃了幾圈，Harry想縮起身子，但他只是用力的捉住身側的床單、閉上雙眼，他知道待會會發生什麼，但他看他倆都箭在弦上，不得不發的樣子也不好意思臨陣脫逃，何況場面絕對會變得很難看又尷尬。

　　Louis沾了潤滑劑的手指探進了一個指節，緩慢的推進，直到一根手指完全沒入，那種異物感讓Harry幾乎想尖叫──他忽然覺得自己應該多喝幾口Long Island Iced Tea，也許他就不會這麼反應過度了──他感覺到一個吻落在他的眼皮上，「放輕鬆。」那人的聲音很慢很輕，卻教人安心。

　　隨後他被冷落的性器也被Louis體溫偏低的手給包覆，一邊上下撫慰著他的性器，同一時間擴張著他，過程中手指也隨之慢慢增加到三根，Louis耐心的按壓著僵硬的腸壁，他轉動同時勾起手指的時候，Harry發出了連自己也無法意料的一聲嘆息，他幾乎想咬斷自己的舌頭。

　　Harry看見Louis額角的汗水以及緊皺的眉頭，他大概知道Louis的理智和酒精的瘋狂正在交戰、努力的保持理智不要腦子一熱就弄傷他鬧得他隔天無法正常走路，對此他心懷感激。

　　等到Louis覺得擴張的工作做足了以後他便把手指抽了出來，上頭混雜著潤滑劑與腸液，他重重的喘了一口氣，握住自己的莖身對準洞口後緩緩推入，Louis知道他不能太快，但他僅剩的理智也快要屈服於被酒精催情過的慾望之下了。陰莖一寸寸地被推入甬道，退出一小截，接著埋得更深，年長男孩的性器被Harry溫暖而濕潤的腸壁所包裹，彼此的一吸一吐或甚至任意一個細微的動作都能從交合處感受到，Harry對此感到非常新鮮也有種難以言語的微妙感。

　　也許是第一次的關係，Harry橄欖綠的雙眼更像是湖底的水草，搖曳著關於情愛的水波，氤氳的綠眸沾上了Louis灼熱的視線，幾乎是同時，他深刻的感受到Louis在他體內又脹大了一些，感到有些羞赧，他動了動身體，但同時點燃某個引線，「抱歉，溫柔到此為止了。」Louis的聲音比先前聽見的更沙啞，他口乾舌燥的舔了舔嘴唇伏下身在Harry鎖骨處落了個抱歉似的親吻。

　　Harry深深地吸了一口氣，試圖依靠這樣的途徑來緩解自己起伏不定的情緒，Louis能從包覆著他下身的腸壁感受到，不知為何他忽然微笑了，大拇指指腹拂過綠眸下方的皮膚。

　　從Harry眼裡看見的Louis變得不再真實，卻又再真實不過，彷彿先前的形象全是加以包裝出來的，Louis的眼神有些許失焦，但也就是一瞬即逝的事情，他立刻恢復了平常那個風流的樣子，接著雙手落在Harry的身側。

　　Louis傾下身後開始有了動作，由輕而重、由慢而快，他們緊密的貼合在一起，對Harry來說這真是個奇妙的過程，但他並沒有多餘的心思去想那些，當對方挺進的動作越來越快時，他的雙手忍不住去攀住對方肩胛骨線條分明的背部，他很想否認那些直撲腦門的快意，事實上他無法這麼做，他只能像片被踩碎的落葉一樣，隨著蕭涼的秋風在冷硬的水泥地上晃動，接受一波高於一波的快感。

　　綠眼男孩發出了細碎的嗚咽聲和喘息，其中伴隨著的包含他眼角被逼出的眼淚，那很快就沾濕了他的睫毛，在昏暗的房裡依然反射著漂亮的光澤。挺跨的動作不斷變換著各種角度，Harry的思緒幾乎停擺空白，在擦過前列腺發出一聲音調拔高得自己都覺得不可思議的尖叫後，轉為甜膩的呻吟。

　　接下來的攻勢全都朝那處的敏感點進攻，生理反應產生的淚水滑過Harry眼睛兩側的皮膚，下意識的用雙腿勾住了Louis的腰，視線掠影晃動著看不清，咽喉像被那股快意堵住一般叫都叫不出來，偶爾流洩出不像樣的破碎呻吟，幾近崩潰的情緒交織著Louis的低吟，Harry甚至不知道自己是否還意識清醒，一切都太不真實了，世界都停止運轉了，但堆積在敏感點上的快感依然提醒他這就是現實，這就是他飄飄然得無法置信的現實。

　　「Lou、Louis──」

　　幾乎是同時，他哭叫著喊了出來，一片白光中撒上了Louis的腹部，倏忽間收緊了內壁，恍惚間聽見了Louis的低吟後，一道熱流灌進甬道，Harry還想說點什麼，但他實在累得沒有力氣再多說什麼了，攀緊Louis的四肢漸漸放鬆，偏過頭沉沉睡去。

　　Louis倒在他的身側，他的陰莖還埋在Harry體內，他還沒退出自己、也不想這麼做，緩慢地眨眼間欣賞著Harry姣好的容顏，孩子似安穩的睡臉讓他放鬆，忘了總讓他煩擾的那些事，均勻規律的呼吸聲輕搔他的耳膜，他忽然有種如果時間一直停在這裡該有多好的錯覺，但他還是怪罪於酒精，接著拉過被丟在一旁的棉被蓋在兩人身上跟著睡去。

　　凌晨間Harry模模糊糊地醒了，動了動痠痛的四肢，連帶也吵醒淺眠的Louis，他滑出Harry體內，收回了圈住Harry的手，翻過身背對Harry，將自己胎兒似的捲縮成一團，他的雙眼仍然緊閉，低啞的嗓音在安靜得嚇人的房裡卻不突兀，「如果你現在就要走，麻煩等我睡著再離開。記得把大門反鎖。」

　　對方沒有回答，只是靠近了把那個縮成一團的人，抬起手環住他，再次沉睡。

　　等到再次醒來的時候Louis的腦袋疼得沒道理，窗外刺眼的陽光讓他哀號出聲，吐出一串粗俗的髒話，身後的人顯然比他早清醒，「借你們廚房一用？」

　　「隨你。」Louis管不了那麼多，他的頭痛死了，現在只想窩在床上不要動。

　　獲得准許後，Harry窸窸窣窣地下了床離開房間，不久後又飛快地回到房裡，這時手上，多了杯蜂蜜水，「Louis，起來。」

　　「我不要，我的頭痛得快裂了，Harry！我給了你完美的初次體驗，你不能這麼對我。」聽見的人揚了揚一邊的眉，「把我手上的東西喝了你的頭痛會好不少，所以起來。」

　　Louis沒有回應，Harry還以為他睡著了正要喊他第二次的時候，對方就默默地開口了，「扶我。」

　　Harry深深地嘆了口氣，但還是坐在床邊，把Louis撈了起來，但Louis卻軟軟的將背靠上他，右眼睜出一小條細縫，綠眼男孩用冰冷的玻璃杯碰了碰對方的手臂，但顯然Louis沒有任何反應。

　　「別太超過了。」Harry戳了戳他的脖子，還是把玻璃杯湊近Louis的嘴邊，讓Louis喝下，「我現在是病人，你不能要求這麼多。」對方哼哼地回應他，乖巧的喝完那杯蜂蜜水。

　　接著Louis跟著Harry進了浴室，他洗了把臉，Harry說的沒錯，他的頭痛的確好多了，在他掀開浴簾時Harry驚嚇的表情讓他笑了出聲，「我也想洗澡啊，你是小女孩啊？」順便揶揄幾句，「要我手把手教你怎麼清乾淨自己嗎？」

　　「滾！」對方羞憤的把蓮蓬頭朝他灑水，可以的話，Harry現在就想摑昨晚的自己幾個耳光，覺得這傢伙其實很溫柔的自己是哪裡有毛病啊？

 


	2. 1 - His Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　他大概是酒精的一種，讓人飄搖在清醒與酩酊之間，已經失去所有能清晰話語的能力，只能跌跌撞撞地讓人追逐。

　　已經開始入冬，行道樹的枯葉都落在任人踩踏的人行道上，有些地區開始下起雪，點點白皚皚的綴飾著。距離那次關係也算是過了段足以讓人漸漸淡忘的日子，儘管Harry還是記得那雙藍眼睛、還是記得那些安靜躺在手臂上的刺青、還是記得那個略有些沙啞的聲音、還是記得那勾幾乎可以讓人失魂窒息的笑容。  
　　所以這就是他清晰的記憶得承受的後果，仰起頭，他一言不發的盯著呆板的素色天花板，他沒有再和任何人有更進一步的關係了。雖然事後他們沒有留給對方任何聯繫方式、只知道對方的名字（畢竟那不是什麼正式的關係），他想那應該稱得上是還不錯的時光，事實上Harry覺得起床之後的Louis很有趣。但都結束了，他知道。  
　　但那也不至於讓他因此念念不忘，他依然過著自己規律的生活。這就是全部了，但直到套著一件亞麻灰毛衣的Harry窩在沙發上把杯底的茶喝完，他才稍微冷靜一點開始釐清他的心神不寧。原因來自今早去上課的途中，為了拿樂譜給他的室友Niall選擇了不常走的路線，而在路上，他遠遠地就看見了Louis，他還是很好看，比Harry記憶中的更好了，他身邊還有個黑髮棕眼的高挑男孩。  
　　他感到有些五味雜陳，喉頭有股不知哪來的微微酸楚，他知道那並不是因為Louis身邊的男孩，但也摸不著頭緒，也許只是因為天冷了。  
　　無論如何，那時Harry正作勢要張開口向他熱絡的打招呼，他一直都是個熱情的人，也不會因為先前的事而感到不自在，但對方似乎是看見他即將做出的舉動，立刻回以一個制式化而禮貌的笑容讓Harry停下了動作、垂下了手，他們沒有止步或者放慢步伐，於是他們就這樣擦肩而過了，那個黑髮男孩甚至都沒有發現Harry舉了三分之一的手。  
　　那抹笑容並沒有刻意疏離的意思，反而很友善，但就是讓人能夠嗅到一份距離感。  
　　忽然的一眼、一瞬間，Harry有種往下掉的墜落感，不過他還是沒有停下腳步，他記得他之所以走這條路的目的是什麼，踩過那些破碎的枯葉，他的思路重新運轉──只要把手上的樂譜交給它的主人，接著到他科系的大樓去上幾堂課，接著回公寓就好──沒錯、沒錯，一步一步來，一切都會很好的。他加快了腳步。  
　　最後回到公寓喝了一整壺茶才稍微平靜的心情他一點也不想解釋，只是把電視的聲音愈轉愈大聲，所以他剛回來的室友Niall理所當然的抗議了，「Harry，小聲一點。」那個金髮男孩必須提高分貝才能讓Harry聽清楚他在說什麼。  
　　孩子似乖巧的轉小了音量，Harry捧著空了的白色馬克杯，有些茫然的眨了眨眼看著Niall，想說點什麼但吸了幾口氣以後，說出口的卻是不著邊際的話，「呃，你想吃點什麼嗎？」接著對方歡欣鼓舞的一路跳過來擁住他，力道之大讓他們兩個倒在沙發上纏在一起，一口愛爾蘭的腔調說著「Harry，你是世界上最好的人！」、「哦，Harry，我真是太愛你了！」之類的話。  
　　他們吃完了提早的晚餐（所以Harry知道他的好室友今晚會向他要求兩次的消夜了），收拾好碗盤以後又看了幾個節目，Harry隨意的用手把落到額前的捲髮往後梳，他現在感到有些昏沉，或許睡個覺他就會好一些接著愉快的發現那些全是錯覺。  
　　然而令他感到悲哀的事實是，一覺醒來以後他還是沒有把那股腦人的氛圍逐出他的周圍，一切都失序了，仍然沒被理出個明確的頭緒，何況他已經每晚都如此禱告，但醒來卻依舊被叨擾。  
　　再一次見到Louis是在Harry湊巧經過一間空的練習室時，當時他也是正要去找團練的Niall（也許他該請他吃頓飯什麼的），從門上的玻璃望進，裡面的男孩一手拿著劇本向著牆壁慷慨激昂，可惜隔音設備做得太足，只有非常細微的聲音從裏頭傳出，他在門邊佇立許久，雖然聽不太見Louis的聲音，但他可以想像得出他好聽的聲線會如何闖入耳畔、鼓震耳膜。  
　　也許是Harry站的地方從Louis的角度看不見，也許是Louis練習得太認真了，Harry的偷窺絲毫沒有受到任何的干擾，看得忘了吸氣。  
　　他忘了他呆呆地站在那裏的時間有多長，但也夠讓他認清他這陣子的煩擾是為什麼，Harry恍惚間覺得心都涼了一半，但又有股難以描述的溫暖從指間竄進體內，擴散到全身。視線依然沒有移開，等到他看見Louis撈起大衣開始收拾東西他才慌忙的快步走到Niall的那一間練習室去，轉進練習室的同一時間他聽見開門的聲音，他暗自希望Louis沒有看見他。  
　　Harry在Louis離開不久後也跟著離開練習室，走出大門的那刻他左顧右盼，但當然沒看見想看見的人，他想像對方穿著那件深卡其色的長版大衣的樣子，裝飾性的腰帶安穩的掛在腰間，黑色的排扣整齊的待在那。思及此，他縮了縮脖子，泛紅的鼻頭和眼眶象徵了外面的氣溫，邁開步伐，雖然他仍舊期望冷風可以吹醒他，但有時候總是事與願違，而現在就是那個有時候。  
　　上一次的偶然遇見，Harry毫無知覺這一次，他才記得呼吸紊亂、心跳加速。

 

* * *

 

 

　　床單在Harry離開的那天下午就已換新，酒精與情欲的味道也已散去，記憶因為酒精而變得零碎，僅有早晨清醒後的接觸是清晰完整的，但那沒必要一再回想的事，Louis想了不只一遍。蜷縮起身軀在床上滾了半圈，將溫暖的被子拉高過頭，完全形成一個類蛋形的狀態，像是窩在巢裡似的挨在床的正中央。  
　　倚在門邊把一切都看在眼裡的Zayn揚了揚一邊的眉，他是和Louis合租的人，打初中起他們就是很好的朋友，而這也持續到了現在。他的五官深邃，沉靜如湖水的棕眼周圍是修長捲曲的睫毛，一頭略長的黑色短髮將他的雙眼襯出了一層薄紗似的神祕感，聲線平穩宛若幽湖裡的一葉扁舟，「你能別再這麼下去了嗎？泡吧也好、抽大麻也好、上上健身房也好，怎樣都好，能別再這樣像個廢人一樣成天窩在房裡嗎？」不耐煩地敲了敲門板，並不是他個性惡劣，而是這狀況已經持續了兩個星期，而現在正要邁入第三個星期，他實在有些看不下去。  
　　原以為對方要裝死裝到底，但那團棉被小幅度地動了動，一道嗓音悶悶地從被子裡傳來，「我也想。」  
　　Zayn走近了他，最後坐在床邊看著把自己縮成一團的Louis，棉被裡的人也在同時感受到床面的凹陷，不發一語，所以Zayn決定率先給這個話題起個頭，「你打算就這個樣子和我說話嗎？」他伸手拍了拍Louis的棉被，嘆了口氣，「你知道什麼事都能跟我說的。」  
　　「我知道，」Louis終於探出半張臉，神態疲憊地仰望Zayn精緻明亮的棕眼，「晚一點，我會說的。」  
　　他聽見Zayn吐出一口氣，嘴角撐起淺淺的弧度，一手輕輕拂過他未經梳理的瀏海，「知道就好，」Louis半瞇起湛藍的雙眼，整個人放鬆了不少，「我先去上課了，你也快點出門吧。」Zayn說道，打氣似的再次拍了拍Louis才離開房間。  
　　他的課沒這麼早開始，所以他在黑髮男孩離開後又小睡了一會兒才起床，稍稍整理好自己（無論哪方面都是），他還是那個讓所有人目光追逐的Louis Tomlinson。簡單的秋冬季穿著──即使他很討厭穿得厚重，所以還是穿得單薄──依然把他身形襯得很好看，或者說他是穿什麼都好看的人，套上一雙藍色運動鞋他就出門了。  
　　上了幾堂課還算是認真（他必須轉移注意力），下午剩餘的時間他去了練習室獨自對著牆壁演練著一遍一遍的戲，雖然他已經將劇本倒背如流也將每個細部表情及肢體語言做到最好，他還是會將時間花在那，否則他會覺得生活虛有若無。自從Louis和上一任分開就是如此了，他必須找事情填滿自己的時間，當然沒事往吧裡跑也是這個原因，他其實恨透了那些女孩身上讓他感到刺鼻的香水味，像是百貨公司專櫃為了將產品推銷出去而大力宣揚的舉動，光是想到這些Louis就忍不住皺眉。  
　　拎著後背包離校後他意外安分的直接折回住處，一般來說他會到處悠轉，也許去朋友的練習室裡噓寒問暖，去哪都好，但事實就是他已經回到住處，把自己摔在沙發上等Zayn把晚餐帶回來，途中他也有坐起身一個人在客廳打打FIFA、刷刷推什麼的，一直等到Zayn回來後他才恢復了平常的行動力。  
　　他一整天都感到心不在焉，但也無法具體描述自己在想什麼，悠悠晃晃地吃過了晚飯、看了DVD，後來他們倆人都各自回房睡了，Zayn為此擔心，但又不好直接盤問Louis什麼，只好安靜等待這個男孩什麼時候願意自己說出口了。  
　　時間接近午夜，Louis沒敲過Zayn的房門就直接轉動門把走了進來，喀一聲的闔上門，昏暗的房間顯示出房間主人已經就寢，Louis憑著印象摸黑爬上Zayn的床，鑽進被子裡，「Lou？」從淺眠中醒來，他翻過身面對擅自進房的人。  
　　Louis沒有回應，只是動了動身體找了個最舒服的姿勢，他靠得Zayn很近，吐息都撲打在Zayn的頸部，安靜了良久Louis才開口打破寂夜裡的靜默，「那孩子離開後的幾天我都沒夢見El。」他突兀地開了場白，基於那是自己和Harry的私人領域，他沒有提及Harry的名字，頓了頓又接著說下去，「不是我喜歡他了，只是──只是那幾天我就是沒做有關El的夢了，這讓我有罪惡感。」  
　　「Eleanor？你還是耿耿於懷嗎？」那人無奈地輕嘆，「事情總會過去，而你也要過去的，這不是正好嗎？」稍微把棉被拉高了些，蓋過藍眼男孩的肩膀，他熟知Louis睡眠的習慣。  
　　「我的罪惡感像受不了壓力的氣球一樣炸開了，我甚至還忘記了El，我怎麼能夠忘記那些？我不應該如此。」字裡行間都洩漏出了他的疲累，他認為那些都不應該發生的，但那還是發生了。  
　　「你沒必要感到罪惡啊，Lou。你們是和平分手的，她也有新的生活了，而你也需要有些改變，展開自己的新生活什麼的，這沒什麼不對。」而不是一直陷在那圈迂迴裡打轉，他的朋友Louis有時候就是無法從自己的那份執拗中逃脫。  
　　見對方沒有回話，他又接著說，「這不是壞事，何況你都把他帶回來了。」也許這會是Louis開始新生活的契機，畢竟就Zayn對他多年的認識來說，Louis一般都是不回家、在對方家過夜，而不是這樣把人給拎回來，這倒是頭一回，雖然Harry在他回住處之前就先離開了，但他有種預感，好的那一種。  
　　「因為我喝多了，我醉了。」幾乎是在Zayn語畢的瞬間他就回應了，絲毫沒有多加思考，語氣平靜冷淡像是在談論天氣那樣，Louis知道事實就是那樣，如果他沒有被Long Island Iced Tea給迷惑，他確定他不會把Harry拎回來，因為從頭到尾都沒有那個必要。這個話題沒有再繼續下去，他決定順從睡意。  
　　他就只是喝醉了而已，儘管當時被酒精所干擾思緒，但這一點他可以非常清醒地肯定。

 

* * *

 

 

　　偶爾Harry還是能看見Louis，也許是在對面的人行道、也許是某間練習室、也許是在他去找Niall的路上，不過他猜想Louis應該都不知道這些，他總是會在被發現之前趕緊離開。每當Harry看見他時都有自己不斷往下墜落的錯覺，而溫度更貼近冬天。  
　　「Louis Tomlinson？你認真？」Niall在搶走Harry的手機後一臉不可置信，他無法相信他剛剛在那小小的手機屏幕裡看見了什麼──一個隨時更新Louis近況的粉絲號──天啊，天啊。  
　　臉色一沉，「還給我。」祖母綠的眼裡閃著被人發現了什麼祕密的慌亂，他伸出手向Niall要討回自己的手機，但對方只是拿得更遠了，再次重複，「你認真？」瞠大了澄淨如河的水藍色眼睛，他還是無法接收這項信息。  
　　「你怎麼會對他感興趣？」對於這個金髮愛爾蘭男孩來說，那就像在甜蜜的焦糖布丁上淋過厚厚一層的墨西哥辣醬一樣，完全沒相干的兩樣東西突然惡作劇似的湊在一起，那畫面說多詭異就有多詭異。  
　　至少在他的認知裡，Harry Styles不會和Louis Tomlinson扯上任何關係，他們甚至沒有任何產生交集的理由。  
　　「先把手機還給我。」Harry妥協似的央求道，也如他所願的奪回了自己的所有物，他知道他的室友最終都會知道一切，在一切導向更嚴重的地方去之前，他決定先解釋清楚事情的原委，Harry說得很簡短，只用了一杯茶不到的時間，因為那也沒多少好說的，不過是普遍能見的一夜情罷了。  
　　「事情不過是這樣而已，」他聳聳肩，幾撮卷髮落到臉頰兩側，語氣稀鬆平常，「我很清醒，也知道自己在做什麼，只有他醉了。」語畢，Harry又給自己添了一杯茶，但遲遲沒有再喝下，只是看著杯中的暖色液體，反覆咀嚼方才自己說的話。  
　　金髮男孩有些說不出話，「可是，你知道你的舉動就像愛上他了一樣嗎？那個Louis Tomlinson。」轉折了語氣，他蹙起眉，「你不會從他身上得到你想要的，你真的明白嗎？」儘管Niall不會去管那圈人的是非，他還是對Louis略有耳聞，經常在酒吧裡打滾的漂亮男孩，甚至不吝嗇於和另一個漂亮的人共度一晚──而通常這樣的人，不會付出任何真心。  
　　「你在關注他的粉絲號，這很明顯。你從來不會特別為一個只認識十幾個小時的人費心。」Niall的語氣是肯定的，接著又為自己的結論感到一陣挫折，他不喜歡這個結論，太過一針見血了，他把臉埋進了手掌間，再一次地感嘆著，天啊、天啊。  
　　依舊沒有動過手上那杯茶，依舊剛剛好的八分滿，「我不知道，我真的不知道。」Harry有些茫然，這都顯得不真實，「也許吧，誰知道。」讓那些半涼的液體入喉，他不想再深談，就怕太過觸及核心只會讓自己像被轟炸過後一樣只剩下碎片，最後風化為細小微塵，直至肉眼也看不見的飄泊四處。  
　　答案是什麼他心裡也大概有個底，但不戳破就不會有攻擊力，在膨脹之前只得先忽略，其實Niall說的那些他也有耳聞，但是怎麼說呢，他就是明知道那些卻還是跟著Louis離開酒吧了，估計自己多少也想摔進這攤泥濘中吧。也許對方可以完全怪罪於酒精與被點燃的慾火，但他不行，他知道自己是保有理智在的。  
　　Harry當然接受Niall的勸說，他的室友向來思想單純又一直線，但連Niall都懂得這些道理，他就知道自己有多愚蠢，不過接受歸接受，具體上的行動又是另外一回事了。神都無法解釋為什麼他現在會坐在Louis常去的酒吧吧台前，他很想把酒保手邊那桶冰塊全都倒在自己身上看能不能讓自己清醒一些，他該離開這裡，然後回家睡個安穩的覺。  
　　「要來點什麼嗎？」Harry記得他，Louis喊他Li，對方友善地對他笑了笑，一邊調製手中的調酒，Harry知道他現在得離開，他又像之前那樣不受控制了，待在這裡的時間越長他就只會越沉迷罷了，一如他從吧檯最角落看見離他很遠的Louis卻依然屏住氣息一樣。  
　　「呃不、我得走──」他搖了搖頭，深棕色的捲髮隨之擺動，手覆上了臉用力的抹了抹，不明白為何一切都如此混亂，「Gin Tonic，謝謝。」Harry感到胃部一陣翻攪，像是被幾個壯漢輪了好幾拳一樣的一手摀住肚子，痛苦地趴在吧檯上，他需要一個合理的解釋這莫名其妙的狀況，那不是他剛剛想說的話啊。  
　　「嘿，你還好嗎？你的臉色看起來很糟啊。」聞聲，Harry艱難地恢復原本的坐姿，擺了擺手表示自己沒事，正起身要走時對方卻將手上的Gin Tonic滑了過來，「你的Gin Tonic。」在順便附上一個極其良善的笑容，這類人總是讓人無法招架，也讓人無法拒絕任何請求，所以Harry也理所當然地繼續坐在吧前。  
　　「謝謝。」溫熱的手掌接過冰涼的飲品，他默默地抿了一口，眼神時不時飄向Louis的方向搜尋他的身影，Harry很想把自己的視線固定在手中的那杯Gin Tonic上，但等他回過神的時候他已經在盯著Louis瞧了，沉重地緩緩吐出一口氣，吐息間還帶有Gin Tonic的香氣。  
　　「你在看Louis？嗯？」在一次出神中酒保的聲音打斷了他，就像是在做著什麼羞怯事被媽媽發現了那樣，Harry趕緊轉回頭，臉頰有些微熱，「我對你有印象，你是之前被Louis領出酒吧的捲髮男孩對吧。」還是那個和善的笑容，對此似乎一點也不感到尷尬，他的語氣甚至能說是關切Harry的。  
　　Harry僵硬地點了點頭，對方似乎是注意到了他的窘迫，拍了拍Harry的肩膀後說，「我是Liam，不用在意我，看他的人多的是，我不見怪了。」接著Liam就繞到另一端去調配另一位客人的飲品了，留下還是沒感覺好一些的Harry。  
　　他當然知道看Louis的人多的是，因為他在遙望的同時也發現了那些人。  
　　「你也在看他啊？」例如這個，剛剛離開舞池的一個金髮藍眼女孩，手上拿著杯口沾了一圈細鹽的Margarita，靠在吧檯邊對著舞池角落邊的Louis下了評論，「到處招惹人。」她聳了聳肩表示對此並不感興趣，微微低下頭啜飲。  
　　Harry轉過頭看向她，噙著一抹微笑，但對於女孩的言論並不反駁，「他很引人注目，也很漂亮，不是嗎？」  
　　對方沒有回應，只是晃了晃手中的飛碟杯，用一種似笑非笑的口吻說著，「看吧，又是點Gin Tonic還有一雙綠眼睛的人，我才剛和那個人聊過幾句呢，的確是讓人淪陷的漂亮綠色。」  
　　Harry順著她酒杯微傾的方向看了過去，只見Louis和那人舉止過分親近，就像Harry和他共渡的那晚一樣。

 

* * *

 

 

　　今天他離開酒吧時，回頭看的最後一眼他沒看見總窩在吧檯最尾端最角落的人，這時候他才意識到這陣子Harry失望的表情在他眼裡是多麼鮮明，只是等待著一個引線──而這就是了，今天Harry沒有來──接著那些畫面盤據在腦袋裡抹不去。  
　　Louis選擇忽視那些，跟上了走在前頭有一雙綠眼睛的人，把Harry失望的表情拋諸腦後。  
　　在上車之前他們又擁吻了一次，對方口中Gin Tonic的味道滑進了他的唇齒間，頓時間他感到一陣噁心感，Louis沒再深入，只是用力地拉開了彼此的距離，在撞上對方充滿疑惑和茫然的視線後他才意識到自己做了什麼，「抱歉，我──」  
　　「呃、抱歉──我有點不舒服想回家了。」真夠糟糕的爛理由，但Louis現在只想趕快離開現場，對方的表情先是皺眉，接著是微愠，最後落在失去了玩興的情緒，「抱歉。」Louis再一次說道，即使他知道那不會讓情況好一些，但至少在表面的禮貌上他還不算太失敗。  
　　Louis轉身低頭走回酒吧，不去理會身後的咒罵聲，車子駛離酒吧的引擎聲隱沒在吧裡的音樂裡，但他不在乎，他想回家，Eleanor在心裡的重量又開始變輕了。蹲在酒吧門口邊，他掏出手機撥了一個號碼，對方很快就接起了電話，「我想回家。」Louis說，這通電話甚至都沒超過十秒鐘就掛斷了。  
　　那是通任性的電話，對方在手機裡的聲音明顯是睡到一半被吵醒，但過沒多久還是開了一輛車來到Louis面前，聽見熟悉的車聲，蹲在門口的他站起身鑽進車內，沉默地把安全帶繫上後才放鬆了緊繃的身軀，「醉了？」駕駛座的Zayn問道，嗓音顯得比以往更低沉些。  
　　「只是想回去了。」Louis簡短地回應，撇過頭望向車窗外開始倒退的風景，儘管窗外除了路燈照出的一小塊明亮範圍以外什麼都漆黑得看不見，但就目前來說他並不想繼續聊天，只好假裝看街景。「抱歉，這麼晚還吵你。」而Zayn只是提起一邊的嘴角笑著，捏了Louis的手臂一把。  
　　任一切記憶回流也只能隨之沉淪其中，然而暗流洶湧、被漩渦扯進，漸漸無法呼吸不過是眨眼間的事。那些回憶潮水都還帶有Eleanor身上才有的一股淡緻花香，與他的眼淚、菸、酒精，混合為一種帶有鹹味的嗆鼻難聞味道，關於過去的那些，他們都不曾再提起，Eleanor擁有新生活，而他卻始終停留在往昔中載浮載沉。  
　　車子熄火後他們都沒有立刻下車，Zayn嘆了口氣，「回房後趕緊睡吧，別胡思亂想了。」  
　　他倆一進門，Louis就回到房間扯著幾件衣服晃進了浴室，他先是刷了兩次牙──那陣噁心感還殘留在他的口腔和胃部──接著才洗去一身別人的香水味，在蓮蓬頭下淋了很久的熱水，直到皮膚都被逼得透出一層紅色，他才甘願關掉水龍頭擦乾身體換上乾淨的衣物。  
　　今天Louis又把自己塞進Zayn的被窩裡，每當他失措慌張時就會這麼做。剛吹乾的頭髮和還冒著熱氣的身體讓他整個人都暖烘烘的，對方也習慣了他半夜摸上他的床，如同過去那些無數的夜晚般的，Zayn翻過身和Louis面對面，抬起一隻手把又將自己縮成一團的Louis攬進懷。  
　　「他今天沒有來，」這是段沒頭沒尾的話，他甚至沒告訴Zayn這陣子Harry天天都到吧檯前報到的事，但Zayn仍然理解地應了聲，在那裏工作的Liam都告訴他了，「Eleanor又突然消失了。」  
　　那說著有些矛盾，因為Louis會在這圈子裡打滾也就是圖一個不再去想Eleanor的目的，然而對於Eleanor短暫性地完全消失在他的思緒裡卻又感到兵荒馬亂走了調，或者說從來每個夜晚就是跟著陌生人共枕，他也為那個笑著總是溫柔陽光的女孩留有一份惦記在。  
　　順了順Louis溫軟而蓬鬆的髮絲，Zayn用著幾近氣音的音量，「轉移目標也是種方法，你怎麼不試著喜歡他呢？」Zayn知道對於耽溺於過去的人來說，這都太多餘，甚至將之說出口的自己都有些愚蠢。  
　　「重新喜歡不確定心意是否相同的另一個人，抱有一分比一分強烈的期望，最後摔得自己一身狼狽，會比較好嗎？」這番寧可就這樣保持現狀的話讓黑髮男孩頓時語塞，順髮的動作也隨之停了下來，他想說點什麼緩解這冷硬的的話題，但Louis只是稍微舒展了四肢找到一個舒服的角度，結束了這簡短的對話，「晚安，Zaynie。」  
　　再次將棉被拉高過Louis的肩膀，他也閉上眼輕聲說道，「晚安，Lou。」

 

* * *

 

 

　　「你要是到時候失戀可別怪我沒勸過你，就算你難過得行屍走肉、覺得世界都毀滅了，還是要負責我的三餐！我警告過你了！」這是在Harry某次又在刷粉絲號的時候，Niall向他下的最後通牒，那帶著Niall風格的話有些好笑，但他同時也知道他的行為有多麼不經大腦。  
　　可是他還是無法停止在想起Louis。哦，真該死。  
　　他想起這一周都沒去Liam那兒報到，因為他實在受不了每一次都看到Louis帶走另一個有綠眼睛、點Gin Tonic的人，他不知道那個傳言是否是因為自己，雖然這麼說有些自大但他覺得答案有極大的可能是肯定的，不過被帶走的總是另一個陌生人，這都令人費解。  
　　所以在經過這些以後，Harry選擇留在家裡做些其他事，其他能夠讓他分心不會想起那一湖深邃的湛藍色的事，看看電影或是打掃，隨便什麼都好。Harry不知道Louis有沒有發現他沒再出現在酒吧了──或許他根本沒發現自己那陣子都待在那呢──他苦笑了一會兒，想了想覺得自己挺傻的，甩了甩過長的捲髮（他就是不想剪掉它們），抬起右手隨意的梳到後腦勺。  
　　脖子上掛著一台價格不斐的Canon，那是Harry的本科系也是他的紓壓方式，從系館出來後那台單眼幾乎就沒離過手，就像是鏡頭代替了雙眼，喀嚓喀嚓地一路走走拍拍，毫無章法地隨意拍攝著，不怎麼調整光圈和白平衡、也不在意陽光十六定律與快門速度的關係，邁步的方向也同樣隨意，試圖藉著這種方式讓心底的那抹身影變得淡一些。  
　　終於他還是承認Louis在他目前人生裡的份量佔了不少，儘管沒多少交集，不過也影響了他規律的生活作息，Harry從來都是早早睡了的那種人，長期泡吧可不是他的習性。  
　　但該怎麼解釋，就用Harry的話來說，Louis就是即使再曝光不充分的強烈逆光條件下，形成一片虛黑剪影，他還是看得見那雙海水藍裡的徜徉，以及熱可可般絲滑的褐色頭髮。  
　　把相機放下後他一抬頭就看見Louis迎面走來，這次他身旁並肩的不是那個黑髮男孩，而是Liam。他倆有說有笑地談天，一反Harry這幾天的消沉，但他心中竟沒有因為Louis的毫不在意而有想像中的那種失落或者酸楚的感覺──Harry覺得好像好久好沒看見這個人了，儘管那才過了僅僅一周左右的時間──這就是最要命的地方，Louis再次出現在他的視線內他依然為此欣喜不已。  
　　腳跟自動轉向Louis的方向，步伐極緩，與此同時思考著應對方式，但對於有關Louis的一切相關大小事，Harry的行動總是比他的思考快，或者說是不受控制也不為過，「Hi，Harry。攝影系的？哇哦。」那是Liam，他的笑容依然親切，沒有一點雜質，他由衷地感謝Liam向他打招呼的舉動，這樣他也能夠極其自然的走向前說個兩句。  
　　「Hi，Liam。」Harry想這是他自認識Louis以來，最發自內心的笑容了，他舉起那台Canon單眼說著是啊，順勢向另一人打招呼，「Hi，Louis。」說真的，他有多久沒這麼近距離看過Louis了，他不知道確切的數據，但能肯定的是一定很久很久了，雖然對方的一點一滴他都沒忘記絲毫。  
　　「Hi。」Louis先是反射性地回應了一聲，接著稍稍遲疑了一下才接著道，「Harry。」Harry猜他的笑容一定又更上揚幾度了，雖然Louis只帶著制式化的笑。  
　　「你這幾天沒來啊，發生什麼事了嗎？」總待在吧檯的Harry和他也建立起不壞的友情基礎，至少在Harry無聊地開始把玩手上的Gin Tonic或者發呆，Liam剛好又不是那麼忙碌的時候，他們都有愉快的聊天經驗。Liam非常健談，而Harry熱情且好相處，所以對於Harry突然的消失Liam也表達了適度的關心。  
　　Harry偷偷地瞄了一旁的Louis──他還是很好看，Harry都不知道自己這麼想幾次了，但他還是這樣覺得──臉上的笑容沒有改變，「就是比較忙罷了，累得回家吃過晚飯就睡了，你知道的，那些煩人的作業跟教授。再加上一個永遠無法安靜的室友，日子不會太好過。」他說謊了，  
　　Liam被他的話給逗笑了，話語間都帶著笑意，「哦，我理解的。不過規律的生活也好，希望你盡早脫離報告的折磨。」  
　　接下來他們又相互寒暄了幾句，簡短地帶過這幾天的生活才道別，途中的一些談話讓Harry笑出聲，那聲音颯爽清朗，就像在悶熱的午後忽然來了一陣涼風那樣讓人舒心。至於Louis，除了那句Hi以外就沒再開口，道別時也只是禮貌性的微笑著揮揮手。  
　　事實上那一笑讓Louis瞬間感到輕鬆無比，像是丟掉了厚重的包袱，有些飄然，也有些擺脫過去那些傷悲的錯覺。  
　　但Harry還是感受到Louis那股拒他於千里之外的感覺，就算在那之後Harry的主動示好也沒有好轉，儘管沒有變得更加嚴重、但也沒有減少，Louis的態度一直都是那樣──微笑、微笑、還有微笑──後來Harry也沒有再回到酒吧去點那杯像是邀約Louis的Gin Tonic，可能是認清無論如何Louis都是跟著另一個人走了的關係，儘管在他沒去的那天Louis直接回家了。  
　　這對Harry來說都有些艱難，面對太過沉重的自己的某個部分還是難以汲取到人類賴以生存的氧氣，除了那個晚上，他幾乎就沒被正眼看過，從未被真正的納入視線過，Louis的視線在他身上停留的時間短得幾乎連瞬間都稱不上。  
　　有些事情在意識到以後才會真正的感知到所謂的痛覺，在一次次告誡自己慢慢來以後又無法遏止渴望對方重新的凝望，也或許是因為如此、因為感受過對方擁抱的熱度，回想起來才會更覺得冬季裡的風有多蒼涼寒冷。


	3. 2 - Through The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　疼痛還是隨著每一個呼吸的節奏起伏，存在於每一個眨眼之間的黑暗，但他說出的每一個單字輕輕覆在上頭，Louis似乎也忘了那些微弱的刺痛從何而來。

　　最先讓Louis醒來的不是宿醉帶來的劇烈頭痛，而是不小心踢開被子、鑽進被窩裡冬季的寒意，他又開始之前那段不去酒吧的日子，這次窩在家的程度估計會比先前更加嚴重也更久，想到這他忍不住顫抖幾下，把自己裹成捲餅的形狀才坐起身，他想起今天早上有課。而後他發現床的另一半邊空了，那代表Zayn已經起床了，但還帶著幾分溫度的床顯示出他才剛離開，Louis用力地眨了眨眼嘗試驅趕睡意。  
　　恍恍惚惚地盥洗完畢後他拎起背包離開房間，「早安。」那是Zayn的聲音，而Louis正要開口回應時嘴裡卻被塞進吐司的一角，「呃、哦，早安。」他咀嚼著那口吐司，咬字模糊不清地道早安，也醒了大半。  
　　他的早餐一直都這麼簡單無趣也沒營養，幾片白吐司就能打發他，單調無聊的早餐過了這麼久也能夠被習慣，甚至喝杯果汁他都能當作一餐，早餐對他來說並不是那麼重要的事情。  
　　「沒課的時候能去找你嗎？」吞下最後一口後Louis問，拍掉手上的吐司碎屑，而Zayn揚起一邊的眉，「不去練習室練習嗎？這時候不是應該忙著練習聖誕公演？」接著他們一同走到門口，將鞋子套上雙腳，反覆確認是不是鎖好門，才邁開步伐。  
　　Louis猛咳了兩聲，不自在的抓了抓臉頰，「他三天兩頭就在練習室門邊偷看我，還以為沒被發現，」像是做了什麼壞事怕被發現一樣觀察Zayn的反應，「是人都會受不了的吧。」  
　　「Harry？」Zayn反射性地回應，他會得知這個名字是出自於Louis多少也感覺到這個名字會有段時間無法脫離自己的生活，Louis沒遮掩什麼，只是安靜地點點頭，等待他接話，「你是因為被騷擾而受不了，還是因為是被他看著所以受不了？」他的表情似笑非笑，「你不是習慣被人看著了嗎，就這麼點就讓你無法承受了？」  
　　「有人看著你畫畫你能自在嗎？」Louis翻了個白眼反問他就當作是回應。然後話鋒轉了，換個輕快的話題大笑以後，他才發現很久沒這麼輕鬆了，當Harry以太過安靜的姿態滲透他的生活，甚至讓人無法發覺他的存在，回過頭發現這件事也僅僅只能是發現，並無力去改變或抽離，至始至終都是那樣無聲無息的囂鬧不休著。  
　　他怎麼可能不會發現一直被人窺視著，只是一旦得知，難以描述的情緒一股腦地湧上來無法招架。  
　　Louis的系館先到了，於是他們分道揚鑣，他很意外經過這些他已經不如先前慌亂，幾堂課下來特別專注，反而輕易地將那些惱人的事拋諸腦後，不過他還是不會因此不在意到可以神態自若地窩進練習室繼續被偷窺，他要是真窩回練習室，他覺得自己也變態得差不多了。  
　　這陣子就像節奏被刻意放慢的迴旋曲，使人暈眩卻又不到看不清眼前事物的程度，或許一直都在旋轉也說不定。看著自己緩慢吐出的白色霧氣緩緩升空，接著變得看不見化為空氣的一部份，哪天自己也會那樣消失不見吧，Louis想。  
　　Zayn開始告訴他，試著去喜歡Harry吧，生活就不會顯得那麼痛苦了，Eleanor變得輕薄也許並不是件壞事啊。但Louis只是丟下一句，目前還沒有要喜歡別人的打算，便結束這個話題了。  
　　他在校園一角找到一旁擺著畫具、腿上放著畫板的Zayn，旁邊還有個揹著吉他的傢伙蹲在旁邊，「Zaynie──」Louis拉長了尾音喊道一邊走近他，準備要把Zayn拉回家，大冬天的也沒穿得多保暖，還在外頭吹冷風畫畫，肯定又要像上次那樣感冒了。  
　　那是Louis不樂見的，雖然他看來輕浮但照顧人對他來說得心應手，家裡那幾個小傢伙好歹也是他看大的，整夜守在某個妹妹床邊隨時待命也不是什麼稀奇事。  
　　「我先走咯。」那個揹吉他的傢伙在Louis走近時拍了拍Zayn的肩膀就跑開了，Louis也沒看清那人的臉，只留下一頭絢爛金髮的印象，「怎麼沒見過那傢伙，Zayn？」  
　　「Niall Horan人氣挺高的那個校內樂團吉他手，也是主唱。」Zayn解釋道，而Louis淡淡地哦了一聲表示理解，雖然身邊總是圍繞著不少人，但他從來就不會去注意周遭的狀況，他在意的終究就只有那幾個人事物，聳聳肩，顯出一副無所謂的態度，但Zayn接著說，「Harry的室友。」  
　　「什麼？」他差點翻倒了一箱的顏料，要是真那麼做了，Zayn就不只是把他生吞活剝那麼簡單了，「什麼？」Louis又說了一次，「他也來騷擾你嗎？」  
　　對方翻了個白眼，「想太多。」  
　　「所以他說了什麼？」  
　　「放心吧、跟你無關，是他們樂團的事情。」Zayn回應，在Louis的催促之下開始收拾畫具，將一樣樣沾了顏料的畫具放進畫具箱，而Louis拿著他的畫板，「我們回去吧。」Zayn提著箱子站起身，然後他們並肩而行。  
　　良久的安靜而行，率先打破沉默的是黑髮男孩，「所以，這次你要悶在房裡多久？你連練習室都不去了。」  
　　Louis聳聳肩，緩緩吐出一口氣，卻沒有再多言。  
　　他是個一旦一個人待著就會胡思亂想人，不過也因為一個人的時間多了他也想了不少事，自己的、Eleanor的，還有、Harry的。心裡屬於Eleanor的那部分至今都還淌著血，一滴一滴地，但他不曾嘗試去讓它癒合，彷彿以著這種方式才能時刻清晰感覺到、自以為還擁有的一小部分的Eleanor，如果癒合的話，大概就真的什麼都沒有了。  
　　就算Harry是能讓他結痂癒合，甚至不留下任何疤痕的良藥，Louis寧可撒鹽也不想退離那些疼痛。因為那裏都有她。

 

* * *

 

 

　　待Harry從錯愕中反應過來，他的手上就多了把吉他還有一堆散亂的譜，而他的好友Niall像陣金黃色的風般扔下一句，「你今天有課嗎？先幫我拿到練習室去好嗎？拜託了，我該死的把──」Niall的後半句話跟著他一起匆忙跑出門了，Harry根本沒聽清Niall說什麼，只知道要把手上的東西拿到練習室去。  
　　他低頭看了眼樂譜和吉他，又抬起頭看了看半開的門，雖然他今天沒課，但Harry還是感到很莫名其妙，不過想想Niall就是那樣的人他就聳聳肩帶上幾個隨身物品，出門前往練習室了，不過就是送個東西，那倒也無所謂，他開始哼起斷斷續續的旋律。  
　　身上披的褐色大衣替Harry擋了不少寒風，背後的吉他隨著步伐輕輕碰撞著他的背部，其實他很喜歡幫Niall背吉他，就是覺得有種孩子氣的成就感，曾央求過Niall教他幾手，但終究是緩慢撥撥弦的初學者，後來期末趕著報告就也被淡忘了。路途上下起了小雪，他加緊了腳步。  
　　其他團員都已經到了，就差Niall還沒回來（雖然他的吉他先到了），大家各自邊彈奏樂器邊談笑著，其中也談到他們最近的幾首自創曲即將集結成小型的專輯的事，每個人都為此感到興奮不已，就算是只製成給團內的成員們當作樂團紀念也值得。  
　　在他用手指有一拍沒一拍的敲著大腿，另一手滑著手機時，有另一樣東西吸引了他的注意力，甚至奪去所有心力，腦內的紅色警戒大響，心臟隨之起伏鼓動，似乎吸多大口氣都沒法呼吸得順暢，「所以我就跟你說啦──」那人的聲音在和Harry視線撞上的一瞬間立刻收住，視線也同時移開。  
　　Louis瞠大雙眼瞪向Zayn，用嘴型說著，「他為什麼在這？」被瞪的那方表示無辜地眨了眨眼，「我怎麼知道。」接著立刻拽住轉了個向就要逃離現場的某個人，「不是說要賴著我直到他放棄？」  
　　「你竟敢騙我，你這、你這──」  
　　「我是真的不知道，不管怎樣你還是接受現實吧。」看被拽住的那方放棄了掙扎，Zayn滿意地勾起嘴角，隨後又是一聲門被開啟的聲音，「嘿，Niall。」他接著打了聲招呼才旋過身坐在Louis一旁的空位。剩下的時間他的手臂被捏得很痛。  
　　另一方面，跑著進來的Niall喘了幾口氣、順了順呼吸才向大夥打招呼，狀況外地來回看著自家室友Harry和自家室友暗戀對象Louis，最後眼神落在Harry身上。「你怎麼沒跟我說他會來？」Harry慌亂地盯著Niall瞧，十指不安地交扣扭動，「我就穿成這樣！」  
　　將吉他從袋子裡拿出來，背袋繞過脖子，意外鎮定地看著Harry，「第一個問題，我約的人只有Zayn Malik，我不知道他會來。第二個問題，沒人在意你穿什麼，你又不是穿了睡衣就跑出來的小女孩。」  
　　頓了幾秒，Niall又說，「再說，你沒穿衣服的樣子他不也看過嗎？」再加上與世無爭、人畜無害的單純笑容。  
　　「問題不是那個！」如果可以，他現在就想尖叫。  
　　「我想我們可以開始了？」Zayn沉穩的嗓音打斷了Harry爆炸般的躍進思考，也順便讓Niall想起來原先的目的，「哦，是的、是的，我們可以開始了。」  
　　「無論如何，這不是正好嗎？加油啦，我忙我的去了。」滿不在乎地拍了拍Harry的肩膀，他開心地回到團員身邊，準備進行將收錄進小型專輯裡的一輪演唱，讓Zayn能聽著演唱找些靈感，進而設計出適合的封面。  
　　試探性地抬起彷彿千斤般重的頭，正好撞上Louis偷瞄的視線，而後者趕緊撇開頭，Harry感到腦袋發脹，雙手也跟著滾燙起來，一瞬間失去了聲音的主控權，就像重感冒一樣，而病原體就是眼前分秒都想逃離現場的Louis。  
　　Harry忽然間都覺得空氣變得稀薄了，他們就各自坐在練習室的最前端和最尾端，但他已經覺得距離近得他無法承受更多了，也許稍微觸碰到Louis──甚至是一根頭髮──他就會蒸發或爆炸之類的。危險，他的腦子裡浮現這個單詞。Louis就在那。  
　　這都太突如其來了，超乎了他的負荷量，打從一夜溫存隔天的形同陌路開始，每一天的願望都越來越卑微，從一個吻變為一個擁抱、從一個擁抱變為兩手緊牽、再從緊握的雙手化為一句簡單的問好，最後，他僅希望每天都能看見他，即便是遠遠的看見那也沒關係，那一眼他就滿足了。他就是容易滿足於現狀，甚至要求的越來越少。  
　　至於Louis，現在正在內心衡量掐死自己或者掐死Zayn的投資報酬率與後果，聽覺卻容不下任何一個已占滿整個空間的音符，他能明顯感覺到練習室另一頭此刻正緊緊盯著自己的視線──哦，那雙如水底蕩漾海草的橄欖綠眼睛，為什麼有人可以擁有那樣漂亮得令人深陷的眼睛而不感到任何一絲罪惡感──他想逃走。迫切的想。  
　　深呼吸了好幾次以後，Harry才確定自己已經冷靜下來了（也許？），他的視線仍然沒有從Louis身上移開，半站起身的小範圍移動椅子再裝作沒事的坐下，反反覆覆，那看起來挺傻的，但現在他就是用這種方式一步步接近在練習室另一端的人，他不知道他這麼做是否得宜，不過是否被允許他也不想去管，傻就傻吧，擺出一個溫暖的笑容，他又吸了一口氣──  
　　「Louis。」

 

* * *

 

 

　　他知道世界要偏離原本的軌道了，失速脫軌之後迎面而來的就是無法避免的碎片。碎片以後，一切終將逝去。  
　　「哦、Hi，Harry，真巧。」嘗試擺出什麼事也沒有的笑容，卻只讓一切更加失衡，索性放棄了假裝，近乎自暴自棄的態度無法讓Louis得救。  
　　對方顯然很意外可以獲得回覆，因而露出了真誠的笑容，那是真的為某件事而高興的笑容，「還以為你不會理我呢，好幸運。」Harry試圖藏起嘴角邊的笑意，但只是有增無減的流洩出更多，一會兒繃住臉，下一秒又笑了出來，「對不起，我就是、有點開心。」  
　　Louis揚了揚眉，考慮過後決定用以往輕浮的態度面對，至少那能讓他輕鬆不少，「你這樣算是跟蹤狂嗎？」漾開了一個意義不明的笑，「加上偷窺狂？」  
　　被問話的Harry立刻刷一下地紅了臉，支吾不清，「呃，讓你困擾了嗎？抱歉。」咬了咬下唇他又為自己反駁，「但今天我真的不知道，Niall也說他沒料到你會跟著Zayn過來。」  
　　「沒事，也被盯著看習慣了。所以是偷窺狂咯？」Louis的語氣讓語意不清，「Zayn也說他不知道你會跟著金髮過來，他叫什麼來著？Niall？哦對，Niall Horan。」見的人多了，記名字真的不是他的專長。  
　　「偷窺狂這個詞聽起來挺負面的。」Harry有些不滿，儘管這個詞淋漓盡致地描述了他的行為。  
　　「變態沒有反駁的餘地，Harry·偷窺狂·Styles。」他總是佔上風的那個人，所以這次也必須是，他雙手環胸、提起一邊的嘴角。  
　　這比Louis想像的情況好得多，他以為會把他所有理智打碎，然後他就會無法控制的跑回家再把自己關個幾天之類的，但事實上那讓人感到放鬆，長久以來的緊繃一瞬間得到鬆綁的出口。Zayn在不遠處向Louis投以擔心的目光，在發現事情沒有他想的糟以後就放心地讓他倆相處去了，他也得做正事的，總不能分秒都看著Louis。  
　　「我和他說上話了，是嗎？我和他說上話了？」中途休息時Harry焦急地拉著Niall到角落去，再三確認這不是他幻想出來的，「對對對，你和他說上話了，和那個Louis Tomlinson。冷靜點，好嗎？」  
　　很順利，不管是樂團的事還是其他的什麼，至少Harry是那樣覺得──一切都很好，好得不得了──他笑個不停，雖然嘗試不再笑，但最終還是忍不住又笑了。  
　　所有事物都像浸染在一片水藍色裡，波光粼粼，一閃一閃的發亮，大概Harry所意識的喜悅就是如此，比情歌的撥弦動作更緩更慢。如果可以一直停駐在那裏就好了。  
　　他們的對話沒有多少，當Louis覺得說得太多或有些難熬的時候就低頭看劇本，每次再度抬頭都會發現卷髮男孩的注意力一直在自己身上。  
　　「所以你們算是有個挺不錯的開始了？」回程的路上Zayn問道，自動地將Louis和Harry劃掉，改成「你們」，一旁的人因此對這句話有些不滿的擰起眉，「我什麼時候說要和他湊一塊去了？」  
　　「你看起來也不像完全拒絕他啊？」又是個似笑非笑的表情，這引來一記瞪眼，「很快就會結束了，一時昏頭罷了，以前不也有過？」  
　　「哦、是啊，只是這次特別特別嚴重是吧，我能理解的。」擺出一個理解的眼神，Zayn抬起手勾住Louis的脖子笑了幾聲。  
　　「至少Harry讓你輕鬆許多，而不是留下一堆殘局讓你收也收拾不了自己，這樣很好。」對於已經開始傾斜的世界，丟失一部分的自己也不是件稀奇的事，留在原地站立的話只會丟失更多而已，對此的前進後退與否從來都不是擁有一個絕對答案的問題，沒有實數解，僅有未知。而在猶豫下個動作之前，早已晃動。  
　　Louis的生活圈就是離不開Eleanor，而今和Harry兩者抗衡，或淡或濃，他偶爾會想起接近分手的那段日子發生過什麼事，他總是會避免這些記憶，大多數溫熱鮮明的是她一顰一笑。他想起他們好久沒見面了，或者說Eleanor曾有過邀約，但Louis總是極力避開任何會撕裂傷口的機會。  
　　放久的感情終會變質──後來人們才知道那些從來沒有變過，只是深入以後和踏入之前的想像有了差距，而差距只會越變越大，最後變成無法承受的模樣，形式上的溫柔甜蜜顯得虛弱，她並不渴求這些。Eleanor還是個好女孩，而Louis始終知道，也同時是最了解的那個人，所以討厭或恨，難以辦到。否則他會輕鬆得多。  
　　他從來不會拒絕Eleanor的任何一個要求，只是盡心盡力的滿足所有事情的條件。  
　　所以當Eleanor提分手的時候也不例外。

 

* * *

 

　　他說話的每一個音調Harry都記得。但也沒有更進一步的發展了。  
　　「你怎麼不試著主動一點？我好不容易才說服自己接受你喜歡他的事實耶，你這樣很對不起我。」舔了舔全是糖粉的指尖，Niall大聲地抱怨著，看著他的好友這樣要近不近、要退又不退的樣子就覺得難受。  
　　把餐盤放進水槽後，Harry解下了圍裙臉上帶著難解的表情，囁嚅不安，「我只是有點害怕。」語速緩慢，又更加小聲而模糊，「如果主動的話就是再一次確定我喜歡他，那樣就一點退路也沒有了。」  
　　「失敗了也沒什麼，就算你哭得唏哩嘩啦的我也會陪你喝個痛快啊。」見對方沒有回應，Niall逕自轉過身套上運動鞋，把靠在門邊的吉他背上，「Harry，不管你想怎樣、或怎麼做，Louis這幾天回來練習室練習了。如果你碰巧想去看看我，但在到達我們樂團練習室之前臨時有其他事改變行程所以沒來看我……我今晚要雙倍的宵夜。」  
　　Harry知道他在指什麼，樂團練習室在走廊的最尾端，而在那之前的其中一間練習室就是Louis常待的那間。直到Niall出門之前他都沒有其他動作，再一次清洗了雙手，盯著那些流入排水口的清水，Harry感到無所適從。現在只能筆直地往前走，什麼也不顧慮地往前走，是嗎？  
　　他一整天都心不在焉，試圖放慢所有的事情來掩蓋掉Louis回到練習室的事實，但他一點辦法也沒有，Harry覺得自己已經用最慢最慢的速度不斷拖延時間了，但事實就是就算如此他還是趕在Louis離開之前出現在練習室外頭了。像是失去了思考能力，只憑藉著本能行動，大概只有這樣才能不顧慮得那麼多。  
　　看著門上玻璃另一邊的人，Harry忍不住按了幾下快門，恍惚地低頭閱覽相機裡的照片，心裡至始至終都只有那麼一個想法──如果這個人可以因為自己而發自內心的笑一次就好了──思緒像是隨著風箏越拉越遠，安靜地沒有一點聲響。  
　　「現行犯。」開了門準備離開練習室的Louis淡淡地吐出這個詞，一瞬間讓Harry的思緒落了地，慌張得差點就摔了手上的Canon，支支吾吾的無法反駁一句，「我、呃，對不起。」  
　　迅速的關閉了相機的閱覽屏幕，Harry無法拿捏被Louis看到的可能性，現在更將他吞沒的是一股悲哀，上千種被討厭的畫面倏地在他腦袋中炸開，他幾乎不敢抬頭看Louis一眼，緊緊盯著自己的鞋尖。  
　　「你是該道歉，」Harry又插嘴地向Louis道了一次歉，後者嘆了一口氣，「但也不是那麼嚴重的事。」  
　　「你會討厭我嗎？」搶答似的快速說道，那是Harry平時語速的好幾倍，他希望答案不是肯定的，否則他很有可能當著Louis的面哭出來。如果那樣的話他會討厭自己的。  
　　Louis揚起了一邊的眉，對上那雙裝滿慌措的眼神，「你會跟討厭的人說話嗎？」他側面回應，雖然並不直接，但也算是給了個答案，那消去了Harry不少的害怕。  
　　他們開始邁步移動準備離開大樓，而Harry緊跟在Louis一旁，他覺得現在自己就像掉了某個零件的齒輪，失速的旋轉，非要隨著離心力摔個支離破碎不可。如果這是喜歡他必定有的結局，為什麼他現在卻停不下腳步，腦中繞著Niall沒事就對他說的──零點一的可能性也比零要強──他管不了腦內大響的警鈴。他是真的沒有退路了，就算現在想往回跑也是粉身碎骨的斷崖。  
　　「可以問個問題嗎？」Harry問得很小心，彷彿和他說話還需要誰的允許似的。  
　　「嗯？」漫不經心，Louis沒有阻止他說下去的意思。  
　　「我們可以當朋友嗎？」看著較年長的那個男孩，他想盡量不眨眼，不容自己錯過任何一個片刻，「就是很普通，很普通、很普通的那種普通朋友。」  
　　「可以。」對方回應得很簡短，從側顏並看不出來眼裡藏的是什麼樣的情緒，但至少讓Harry哽在胸口的揣測不安稍稍平復。  
　　Harry吸了一大口氣，緩過胸腔內跳個不停的心臟，他能肯定他會一直深刻記得現在的這個場景，就在剛踏出大樓，輕薄的雪飄著，似乎每一片雪墜地時都有個巨大的聲響撞擊著他，空氣很冷很乾燥，佔據呼吸道的冷空氣就像要凍結肺葉一樣地讓人不住顫抖，沒安分過的寒風一陣一陣地掃過來──視線裡的那個人拉高了衣領皺起眉頭慢步走進那幅雪景中，他似乎一直都穿得不夠多──鼓足目前的他所能攜上的所有勇氣，不自覺的閉起眼，大概這麼膽小的個性怎麼也改不掉，他不敢睜開眼看Louis，「那、我可以追你嗎？」他喊道。  
　　他沒有摔進無邊的黑暗，但也沒有看見虛黑中的光，Harry不知道過了多久都沒聽見回應，那人可能已經走遠的念頭闖進腦海嚇得他立刻睜開了眼，但意外的是Louis沒有走遠，而是就站在他閉眼之前看見的那兒，已經回過身面對他。  
　　「如果你不怕受傷、不怕痛的話，可以。」Louis臉上掛著淺得微不可察的笑，沒有太多保護牆的屏障，和平時輕浮的笑容形成極大的反差，讀不出的情緒懸在他的眼角。  
　　他們沒有互道再見，Louis已經走遠，身影越來越小，而Harry仍舊站在原地，愣了好陣子才回過神開始微笑。他說可以。Louis、Louis、Louis。  
　　Louis。

 

* * *

 

　　那是哪個科學家說，一件事重覆二十一次、持續二十一天，就會成為習慣，雖然人類總是想逃脫這些數據的掌握，成為範疇之外的特例，事實上卻總是難以違背自己的潛層意識。  
　　一手拿著劇本，隨著誇張的肢體動作口中也唸著劇本上的台詞，語氣時而悲傷、時而快樂，他稍微分了點心，眼角瞄過角落正用著筆記型電腦的Harry──哦，他不該分心的，他含糊不清的一連念錯了四、五個單字，以致於對方疑惑地抬起頭──Louis立即撇開了頭。  
　　他們現在正待在Louis常待的練習室裡，這樣的情況已經持續了一陣子，至少，也有二十一天。所以Louis逃不了那個有關習慣的定律，他開始習慣卷髮男孩出現在這間練習室裡。  
　　他記得一切的開始，那時Harry先是在門外躊躇了整整半個小時才弱弱的敲了敲門，語塞半天才擠出一句「我可以待在這嗎？」，藍眼男孩並沒有拒絕，給了他請便吧的眼神就繼續練習，Harry樂不可支，找了個位置坐下從後方觀望著Louis的背影好一陣子才打開他的筆記型電腦開始做作業。  
　　當然也有Harry單純只是看著Louis練習的時候，Louis也從一開始的彆扭不自在，變為現在的稀鬆平常，甚至他們會在練習結束後或者中途休息裡有些日常的對話，最後再一起走出大樓，直到到達某個交叉口才互道再見。習慣應該也許算是慢性吞噬的一種，想著並沒有深陷於某個泥沼，卻已經淹至胸口。  
　　Louis在允許對方追求自己之後從沒設想過這樣的光景，自己也異常接受，如果是以前大概只會沒心沒肺的對著Zayn笑一笑說句：「就是有點好奇他們所謂的決心囉。」而通常在這句話之後就沒有結果，對於沒有任何一點回應的追求，放棄得自然而然。決心，哈。他們甚至沒試著付出過多少實際上的行動。  
　　然而他現在卻無法這麼坦然的說出一樣的話。Harry也許有那麼一點點的不一樣吧。有些改變雖然微小卻總是難以忽視啊。  
　　練習到了一個段落後，Louis隨手將劇本放在一邊，扭開水瓶瓶蓋，這通常表示他準備要離開練習室了。他邊喝水邊朝Harry走過去，「你平常就做這些？」他彎下身看著電腦屏幕上的影像處理軟體問，沒注意到對方因為突然的靠近連呼吸都小心翼翼。  
　　Harry有些慌亂，快速的回應，「差不多。」Louis發出一個瞭解似的單音，站直了身軀但依然在Harry身邊沒有移動位置，Harry沒有繼續做作業的動作，僵持了將近十秒才把自己拉回神，存好檔案、闔上電腦、收拾好東西，「我、我好了。」對於自己的支吾他有點想咬斷舌頭。Harry Styles，勇敢點、勇敢點啊。  
　　Louis笑了聲，雙眼瞇成一彎水藍色的彎月，從容的把劇本和水瓶塞進黑色的後背包裏，拉起一邊的背帶甩上肩，「那就走吧。」  
　　走出大樓的時候雪已經停了，他們腳步緩慢，鞋底擦過躺落在地上的雪白，每個抬腳都留下一個不深不淺的鞋印，「好冷。」Louis對著自己的雙手吐氣，接著搓了搓雙手才插進口袋，「你穿得太少了，Louis。」Harry皺著眉回應，其實他不是第一次這麼說，但也不見Louis有任何改變。  
　　他們的對話就是這麼平淡簡單，閒聊著其他無關緊要的事，直到接近分道揚鑣的岔口Harry才決定再進一步，「餅乾，」他從背包裡拿出一小包餅乾捧在手心，「給你的，如果你不介意的話可以收下它嗎？」緊張感佈滿全身，Harry不自在的咬了咬下唇。  
　　Louis先是愣了幾秒才反應過來，「你親手做的？」見Harry用力地點點頭，卷髮隨之在臉頰旁晃動他扯開一個微笑，接下了那包餅乾，慢條斯理地拆開包裝拿出兩片餅乾塞進嘴裡。紅茶餅乾，嘴裡漫開的茶香告訴他。  
　　Harry表現得就像是個等待老師閱卷的學生，不安地盯著較年長的那個男孩看，等待他的結論，「說真的，你怎麼沒去讀食品那類的？」聽見這句話Harry立刻放鬆了下來，露出一個靦腆的笑容，「謝謝，烘培是我的興趣。」如果他現在是一個人在房間裡的話，肯定會在房裡跳來跳去的，哦，還有尖叫。  
　　Harry看到他嘴角的餅乾屑，對方似乎也注意到了，不多想其他的舔過嘴角。  
　　挑了挑眉，Louis稍微思考了一下語句才開口，「那做為交換，我的興趣是足球。」語畢，Harry不禁在腦中幻想著他穿上足球服的樣子出神，直到Louis準備說再見的時候他才急忙的問了一句，「我能去看你的公演嗎？」  
　　「為什麼不行？」Louis淺笑著反問，語氣帶些無奈，「不是每件事都要問過我的，Harry，我並不是誰，可以管你那麼多。」他沒等Harry回應就自顧自地走了，背對著他舉起一隻手揮了揮。  
　　沒有過度的親密，就像普通朋友一樣，偶爾卷髮男孩會稍微靠近一些，但不至於越界，待在一起很輕鬆，大概這是為什麼他還沒把他逐出自己的世界的原因吧。

 

* * *

 


	4. 3 - Hard To Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　Harry無數次感到幸運，當他看著Louis的時候，他也正好看著自己。儘管拚了命咬著下唇、努力壓平嘴角，還是忍不住露出一條細縫的牙齒笑出來。

　　舞台上的Louis比Harry想像得還要光鮮亮麗太多，台上的聚光燈讓Louis的雙眼映出點點亮光，像片星空綴了繁星。他不記得自己按了幾下快門，來不及感嘆那人多麼適合站在舞台上，而自己喜歡上了這麼樣的一個人是不是有點自大，還有點傻。  
　　但Harry不是那麼在乎，他只是抿緊唇線再按幾下快門。他並不知道，當他看向Louis時湖水綠的雙眼也落了星光。  
　　直到聖誕公演非常順利地落幕，掌聲中Louis和全體劇組在台上站成了一列向觀眾席深深鞠躬，Harry這才放下手中的相機，接著再一次無聲的讚嘆。  
　　他轉過頭看向Niall的位置但並未如預期的看見那一頭燦眼的金髮，本該在Niall旁邊的Zayn的也不見蹤影，Harry疑惑的皺起眉──他們都到哪去了？──同時抬眼四處張望但依然沒看見他們。  
　　納悶著走向後台，那裏已有不少人正在等待朋友或者戀人換裝完畢，準備去大肆慶祝一番什麼的，他轉動休息室的門把，一推開門映入眼簾的是剛剛消失的兩人、Liam，還有今天的主角Louis，他們談笑著，討論著今天的演出。Harry毫無預警的愣在那裏，而其餘四人則像是安排好了一樣同時噤聲、同時看著他。  
　　直到Niall機警的猛咳了一聲，Liam和Zayn才醒過來似的開始動作。  
　　「雖然很想替你慶祝慶祝，但我得回酒吧了，下回你來的時候我請客吧？」  
　　「我突然覺得好餓喔……」  
　　「那我帶你去找吃的吧。」  
　　Harry只覺得三陣風竄過身旁，然後就剩下他和Louis繼續無言對望。太刻意了，他們的行為太刻意了，Harry有些尷尬。  
　　這次換成Louis戲劇性的咳了一聲，他朝Harry揚了揚下巴，「給我的嗎？」後者像是被驚動到一樣的聳起肩膀，平復過那份不自在以後才走到他面前，「嗯，演出很棒。」Harry將手上捧著的花束的給他，並且試圖說服自己染上緋紅的雙頰是天氣太冷所導致。  
　　花束並不大把，對於朋友之間得體而不太負擔的，「謝謝。」Louis微笑，那些繁星又回到他眼底，像個微型宇宙，而Harry是深墜其中的一顆行星。「稍微等我一下？我去把戲服換掉。」因為演出的激昂而汗濕的瀏海貼在他的額頭上，那之下是為表演而滿足的表情，Harry僵硬的點點頭看著Louis走進更衣間才走出後台的休息室，和外頭那些等待的人為伍。  
　　他這時才想起來，為Louis獻花的人肯定不在少數，在他眼中自己不過也只是那些人其中之一吧，但是剛剛把花送出去時真的很開心呢，Harry還是這麼想，微笑著打開相機的預覽畫面，一張張檢視著剛才那場演出的紀錄。  
　　可以喜歡上那個人，其實是很幸運的一件事。他總是這樣覺得。  
　　關掉了預覽畫面，Harry聽見Louis和其他工作人員的問候聲，抬起頭時Louis已經站在自己面前，「你想慶祝嗎？」Louis問道，眼角因為笑容而皺起摺子，但Harry會喜歡它們一輩子，那總是讓他忍不住跟著微笑。  
　　「有鑿於為了這場演出我籌備了很久，我現在實在沒力氣跑吧了，所以我就只想在家叫外送，大吃一頓當作慶祝。」他說著便往出口走去，兩人並肩而行，而Louis手上捧著那束花。  
　　「我可以掌廚。」幾乎是紅著臉的，Harry說道，找不到任何拒絕的理由，從來沒有人忍心拒絕Harry。  
　　於是關於慶祝一事就這麼定了，不久後Harry拎著裝有食材的袋子和依然捧著花的Louis一同進了Louis的住處，購物的路上Harry不停地偷瞄捧花的年長男孩，他從沒想過會有個人能和這花束那麼相襯。像是Louis就該在花叢間簇擁。  
　　還有網路上那資訊號說的是真的，Louis真的很喜歡胡蘿蔔，就算手裡捧著花他還是試圖神不知鬼不覺地多將幾根胡蘿蔔放進購物籃裡（不過都被Harry一根一根的放回去了，不會有人需要這麼多胡蘿蔔的），儘管他對料理一竅不通，甚至可說是毀天滅地的恐怖。  
　　「很多人向你獻花吧？」卷髮男孩開始清洗食材時說道，語氣幾乎是肯定的，但也不是出自於吃醋，只是一種確認。或者希望對方能夠給一個只有他是特別的否定，一點點也好。  
　　「哦，令人遺憾的，沒有。」他戲劇性的揚高了語調，像在演出一場舞台劇般，「我不接受獻花很久了。」Louis的聲音隨著他拎著衣物走進浴室的動作而隨之變小，最後是浴室門被關上的聲音。  
　　不接受獻花很久了。  
　　可是他接受了，Harry微微動了動嘴角，是否定啊。  
　　當Harry料理好開始擺盤的時候，Louis已經洗好澡了，頂著一頭滴著水的頭髮瞎晃，最後還是Harry陰魂不散地跟在他後面催促他才進了房間找吹風機的。不過Harry也因此尋獲不小的收穫，Louis的課表，當然，他是在課表主人的同意之下用手機拍起來的。  
　　以後去練習室的時間能抓得更準了。  
　　「變態。」吹乾後的頭髮顯得蓬鬆柔軟，Louis看著另一人的傻笑評論道，但同時也為此笑了出來。  
　　今天是幾號來著？今天是個幸運日吧，Harry不禁猜想。發生太多好事了。  
　　吃晚飯的時候他們沒有討論那場演出多麼精彩，只是轉著電視頻道閒聊著毫不相干的事，這兩句、那兩句的，又換了下一個話題，有時候聊聊天氣，有時候聊聊運動，偶爾因為電視主持人的幽默而大笑，討論那些詭異卻有趣的節目內容。  
　　卷髮男孩開心得異常，自在不尷尬像個朋友一樣的吃頓他掌廚的晚飯，他回去時可以把願望清單上其中一條項目劃掉了，這真的太讓人高興了──哦，是的，他有一張關於Louis的願望清單，那真的幼稚得像個小孩子，可是他不在乎──看著身旁那人笑瞇了眼吃得津津有味的樣子真的很開心啊。  
　　他始終覺得自己總有一天會被自己的這份愛慕給毀滅吞沒，但前方還有著總是掛著笑的藍眼男孩在，他就覺得無所謂了，世界幾乎就以那人為中心繞著轉啊轉的，如果有幸讓對方知道他的喜歡是這麼一回事的，那麼那張願望清單就不再需要了。  
　　「晚飯很好吃，」在Harry門口穿好鞋重新站直身體後，Louis這麼說，「花很漂亮。」臉上一直都帶著沒有任何雜質的純粹笑容。  
　　他也回以一個笑容，「今天很開心。」今天的一切幾乎就超乎了他能夠承受的負荷量，最終只有笑能表達他所有的情緒。  
　　這麼說很奇怪也缺乏邏輯性，但Harry每次感到自己無法再更喜歡這個男孩更多的時候，又會發現每個片刻都堆疊了更多的喜歡。如果今天是他的幸運日，那就允許他許個願吧──希望這個男孩只是作了個夢，醒來以後就會發現，其實他也很喜歡自己。

 

* * *

 

 

　　公演結束的隔天Zayn才悠哉悠哉的回到住處，剛開門脫下腳上的鞋他就笑了。  
　　看啊，這是你的傑作，Tomlinson。  
　　櫥櫃被翻得亂七八糟就像是第三次世界大戰後的沙場，與之差異極大的是沙發前的小桌子，桌子中央多了個素白簡單的花瓶，裝著的正是那天Harry在台下看表演時手裡捧著的那束花。  
　　多數的深陷都是不易察覺的，往往非要泥沼淹至脖頸的高度才會發覺自身的呼吸困難，而通常這種時候才警覺的發出求救已經來不及了。現在大概已經淹過腳踝了吧，無法動彈了，只能站在原地往下沉。Zayn看了安靜待在花瓶裡的花一眼，最後視線落在Louis的房門上。  
　　後來Zayn也沒替他善後收拾那些殘局，而是等Louis睡醒之後藉此揶揄他，後者頂著一頭翹得沒道理的頭髮瞪了他一眼叫他閉嘴，不過Zayn還是又調侃他幾句才肯罷休。  
　　對於除了妹妹以外一點也不會照顧任何人或任何東西的Louis Tomlinson來說，要把那束花照顧好簡直比登天還難，他可是個能夠讓任何事變得混亂的人啊。但出乎意料的，一個禮拜後那束花才正式宣告死亡，這震驚了Zayn。他真的是Louis嗎？  
　　這期間他曾有幾次撞見Louis在替花換水什麼的，每一次他都會裝作沒看到，然後大聲地唱著他胡亂湊成只為取笑Louis的小調，「很久很久以前，Harry送給他的白馬王子一束花，而王子悉心照料它，啦啦啦……」  
　　「你很無聊。」Louis衝他翻了個白眼，但對方還是接下去唱，「王子說那束花代表不了什麼，但王子悉心照料它，啦啦啦……」  
　　「Zayn！」  
　　Zayn會聳聳肩，接著大笑著跑開，躲避Louis的追打。  
　　每次都得上演這齣戲碼。  
　　今天得把花丟了。Zayn剛走出房門就撞見Louis看著垂萎且呈現淡褐色的花發呆，好像看得久一些它們就會變回原本光鮮亮麗的樣子似的，或是用眼神向它們道別。花朵這樣脆弱的生命早在脫離花叢時就已經開始倒數，人們早知道，但仍會惋惜過去幾天的美麗。  
　　Zayn望著他出神，或許是那束花的凋萎，或許只是突然間有些感嘆時間的推移，不知為何他想起距離現在已經好遠的事。就差不多在這個季節。  
　　兩年？還是三年？他忘了。  
　　當時的Louis沒有晚歸或徹夜未歸的習慣，所以當午夜十二點Zayn仍然找不到Louis人在哪的時候，他幾乎以為世界的末日提早到來了。他在哪，他到底該死的在哪。Zayn的腦袋只容得下這些了。  
　　Louis終於接了電話，謝天謝地，「Zayniiiiiiiie──」Louis咯咯笑個不停。  
　　「你在哪？」哦，他怎麼會天真的認為在Louis和Eleanor和平分手後，還能嘻嘻哈哈地和他打鬧就是沒事的表現。  
　　「你有看今天晚上的星星嗎？很漂亮哦。」他的笑意未斷，依然沒有回應Zayn的問題，迂迴地避開。  
　　「待在原地，別亂跑，我去找你。」重新駛動停在路邊的車，Zayn緩緩吐出一口氣，而通話落為靜白的沉默。  
　　Zayn沒有掛斷電話，所以Louis也沒有，良久，Louis默默地唱起歌，咬字模糊，同時混合了涼颼的風聲，只能勉強聽出旋律。  
　　找到Louis的時候Zayn就像拎塊布一樣地把他給拎起來推進車裡，他幾乎感覺不到Louis雙手的溫度。衣著單薄，而風更冷。  
　　除了車內的暖氣放送聲、輪胎壓過路面的聲音，就只剩下Louis還在繼續的歌聲了，淺淺的，比平時更加沙啞，大概是吹了一晚上的冷風。Zayn抓過放置在後座的大衣，使勁塞進Louis懷裏。「我們，回去吧。」  
　　後來，晚歸成了日常，徹夜未歸也不過如此。  
　　仿若昨日。但似乎化為更遠的記憶了。從看見Harry傻傻笑著那時候開始嗎，就已經飄得越來越遠。  
　　「怎麼樣？你還要唱那首蠢歌嗎？」Louis手上的花瓶空了，隨意開了還有空間的櫃子就往裡頭放。  
　　Zayn挑起半邊的眉，笑得不懷好意，「不，為您插播一則最新消息，我現在要去練習室一趟，估計某人為了賭見你一面的機率也會在那。聖誕假期馬上就要到了，那幾天可沒人騷擾你，所以尊貴的先生，你要來嗎？」他晃了晃手中的筆記型電腦，裡面是專輯封面的完稿圖，只要再確認、做稍微的修改一切就大功告成了。  
　　「想騷擾我的人多的是，還得拿號碼牌呢。」Louis不滿的回應，對著Zayn做鬼臉。  
　　「所以你要來嗎？」他再次重複，以表示自己的耐心有限。  
　　Louis哼哼的晃進房裏同時碎唸著什麼，「你說來我就真的來啊……」沒多久又走出來，身上穿著那件他每次都會穿出門的外套。

 

* * *

 

 

　　即使天氣冷得要命，寒風刺骨得不行，只要某個人一個淺淺的微笑就可以讓身體暖烘烘的，像戴著手套捧著剛出爐的麵包，飽含著溫暖同時也揉合一股香氣，縈繞鼻尖久久不散，就連呼吸都可以變得溫柔。如果要Harry為喜歡一個人而下定義的話，大概會是這樣的描述吧。  
　　Niall已經在練習室裡了，Harry轉動門把正要走進去的時候，正好也有個人走出來，雙方下意識的向對方道了歉才抬起頭看清來人，「噢，Harry。」Liam溫暖的嗓音略為驚訝但很快又恢復平常，Harry也笑著打了招呼。  
　　他稍微退後了一步，好讓Liam走出練習室，在Harry關上門前Liam叫住了他，「嗯？」他發出了一個疑惑的單音，視線對上對方的，「嗯，Louis，加油。」斟酌以後他只有說出這些簡短的單字，「這挺有難度的，你知道，但就是……」  
　　「我知道。」他接下Liam還在思索詞彙的句子笑了，腦袋裡浮現了Louis的樣子他就會那樣笑出來。  
　　Liam露出一個親近的笑容，拍了拍Harry的肩膀便道別離開了，而後者轉過身的同時也關上門。緩緩吐出一口氣，他知道？哦、他才不知道，Louis什麼的，還是他無法輕易斷定結局的人。不過在摔得粉身碎骨之前他還是會往前進的，朝Louis的方向。  
　　即使路標引導向毀滅依然會筆直前進的那一種愛慕。  
　　「Harry──」  
　　戲劇性地用力刷了三下吉他弦，加上歌劇般的呼喚，「今天晚餐吃什麼？」  
　　「你才剛吃過午餐！」Harry瞠大了雙眼不可置信地看著Niall，但後者只是眨了眨眼，「我就問問嘛，提前知道菜單可以讓我因為期待而充滿動力。」  
　　「我還沒決定。」他淡淡的拋出一句，「但你還是要好好練習。」  
　　金髮男孩聳聳肩，「其實我們今天可以不用來練習，反正錄音也錄完了。」隨後掛起和他金髮同樣閃爍的微笑，「都是為了我親愛的廚師Harry和他的戀情，我才這麼辛苦的。聖誕快樂。」他再次戲劇性的刷弦。  
　　「所以我猜我今天可以吃你的那一份宵夜了？」應該要回應他的人只是愣愣的看著他，其他團員附和的朝他點頭增加了那句話的可信度，接著Harry一副「大家都是騙我的」的表情，雙頰上了層淡紅色。  
　　好吧，不回應就當他是默許了，Niall逕自接著說下去，「反正你也要找機會把聖誕禮物送出去嘛，你這麼慢吞吞的，禮物送出去冬天都走了。」他攤開手，誇張的表示出自己的無奈。  
　　話一說完，練習室的門又開了，先走進來的是Zayn，「我錯過了什麼嗎？」他看著Niall停在半空中的手勢笑了，這時Harry才恢復反應能力，立刻轉過頭看向進來的兩人，捲髮劃了小幅度的弧線。  
　　Niall的笑聲取代了打招呼，接下來只要確認封面沒有問題，接著再隨意的練習幾曲就是了──管他的，他們本來的目的就不是練習。  
　　Louis很自然地坐在Harry旁邊的空位，這稍微驚動了Harry，但很快就恢復平靜，「今天很冷，你怎麼還是穿得這麼少？」好吧，他沒想過他的開場白會是這句，他沒多想就講出來了。  
　　「不感冒就沒事啦。」  
　　「如果感冒了呢？」  
　　「過幾天就好了，不是什麼大事。」  
　　然後Harry就有那麼一點點生氣了、就一點點，他永遠不可能真的對Louis生氣，所以那很快就化為無奈的情緒，不過他還是蹙起眉，「但那不是好事。」  
　　Louis頓時語塞，想說點什麼反駁，但又覺得說什麼都不太對，卷髮男孩意識到了這個情況，「呃、噢，我管太多了。抱歉。」他抓了抓後頸，他總是不自覺地就和Louis爭論這些無聊的事情。  
　　而Louis聳聳肩表示沒事，他只是不太習慣、不太習慣被這樣管著，雖然Zayn和Liam也會對他管東管西但不是這種的──Zayn通常是唸他把衣服到處亂扔、鞋子不排好、櫃子裡的東西東倒西歪、衣櫃像開了門就會山崩，而Liam大部分是唸他作息不正常、總是吃那些沒營養的垃圾食物──怎麼說，就是有點不一樣吧。但又說不出是哪裡不一樣。  
　　在練習進入尾聲的時候，Louis拿出手機看了一眼時間站起身表示要先走了，Zayn理解似的點點頭，來練習室之前Louis就告訴過他要提早離開，所以他就這麼做了。  
　　在Louis走沒三分鐘的時候Harry也跟著跑出練習室，他的禮物還沒送出去啊。他們隔著不遠也不近的距離，Harry沒有立刻追上去的打算，他還在想要怎麼開口比較好，所以他默默地跟著Louis走了一段，但Harry還沒準備好，走在前頭的那人卻不知為何忽然回過頭，恰巧撞上Harry的目光。  
　　Harry慌了，雙腳定在那裏，沒有前進、也沒有後退。  
　　連下雪的聲音都被放大了，很安靜很輕柔的聲音。

 

* * *

 

 

　　「你在做什麼啊，Harry。」Louis忍不住笑了，這個人真的很奇怪啊，完全搞不懂他在想什麼。  
　　「準備買晚餐的食材？」他說得很快，但時間還早得很，所以這很明顯是個藉口，不過今天Louis不打算戳破他。  
　　看著對方還在原地的雙腳，他想他要是不開口對方大概就這樣一直站在那裏吧，「不過來嗎？」因為Harry很傻啊，也沒什麼好解釋的，他就是這樣的人。  
　　Harry哦了一聲才快步走到他旁邊，並肩而行，他還是沒想到該怎麼開口比較好，強烈的感覺自己就快鬧出笑話了，他得說點什麼才行，「Zayn說你出來買東西？」  
　　「哦，是的，妹妹們的聖誕禮物。」雙手伸進大衣口袋裡取暖，接著又縮了縮脖子，Harry差一點又要唸他穿得太少了，但他想起不久前的教訓，所以又把話吞了回去。「怎麼樣，你有什麼好的意見要提供嗎？因為說真的我還沒想好要買什麼。」  
　　他這是在向他尋求意見嗎？看來是的，於是他稍微回想了一下他的姐姐Gemma小時候收到哪些禮物會開心，但他又隨即發現Gemma不管收到哪些禮物都會很開心的笑出來，是看著她也會忍不住跟著高興起來好像收禮的其實是自己的那種充滿感染力的笑，然後她會給送禮人一個超大的擁抱謝謝對方。  
　　稍微思忖了一下措辭，他說，「她們能和平日沒空閒能見面的哥哥過聖誕節就很開心了吧，」他是由衷的，但好像沒真正回答到什麼問題又趕緊接著說，「針織帽、之類的？什麼年齡都適合，但不管是什麼她們都會很開心的。」  
　　「她們的確是。」Louis笑了笑，視線落在不遠處被雪覆蓋了一層的地面上，也許是想起了家裡那一群吵鬧不休，以前還會攀在他身上的小女孩們，「這是個很好的意見，至少有些方向了。」  
　　Harry笑得很靦腆，幫上忙了。聽著身邊的男孩談論起自己的妹妹們，他們是個大家庭啊，肯定很熱鬧吧，還有Louis臉上自然而然的笑，那是很棒的畫面吧，不知道她們笑起來的時候是不是也像Louis，讓人覺得天塌下來了都不重要，可以忘了所有噪音，只待在只有他的聲線的頻率。  
　　依存症。他看著Louis的側臉時想道，他不會想去否認什麼，他就是如此無可救藥的一個人。Harry有時候覺得這必須用上大篇幅的文章才能描述千分之一，有時候卻只需要一個字就可以帶過，而無論是什麼，那些最後都融進了Louis發自內心笑著時皺起的眼角邊，或者眨眼時顫動的羽睫。  
　　沙漠裡期待的那一場大雨，冬季裡盼望的那一寸陽光，即使連牽動嘴角都會泛起一陣輕微的疼痛，也是想要拚了命去記憶住的那種。  
　　直至Louis手上拎了不少禮物提袋、Harry也提了一袋食材，後者才想起來他還沒把禮物送出去，而更糟糕的是他依舊沒有想到該怎麼開口。  
　　他還是得出糗。認知到以後Harry就徹底自暴自棄了，「本來想送你針織帽之類的，我想過手套，可是那很不方便不是嗎？你可能會因此摔破你喜歡的杯子？我不知道，圍巾也有想過，但有些人很討厭脖子上繞著或掛著什麼，我還有一些朋友對大部分圍巾的質料會引起過敏，我不知道你是不是？我問過Niall，他的意見真的沒有任何一點用處──送上一頓聖誕大餐，那算什麼啊？我想他是在暗示我他想要的聖誕禮物吧……」  
　　他叨叨不休，直到看見Louis微微愣住的表情才消停，「我──噢，」該死、該死、該死，「聖誕快樂。」結果還是俗氣的這句話。  
　　接下那份來自Harry的聖誕禮物，Louis沒好氣地笑了，「什麼啊，」他嘗試停止大笑，但只是笑得更大聲，「但我沒準備聖誕禮物給你。」  
　　「你想要什麼嗎？現在能給你的？我猜一直到假期結束大概都沒機會和我討禮物了。」Louis還在笑，隨後補充了一句，「除了把我扒光都可以。」這句話是玩笑性質，但Harry還是臉紅了。好吧，他下次不開這種玩笑了。  
　　「手機號碼。」他說得很小聲，但是是Louis聽得見的音量。  
　　「你確定？」Louis略為訝異，他以為會是更……怎麼說，牽手？擁抱？甚至一個吻？這可是聖誕節，可以提出超乎平常要求範圍的日子，「你可以跟Liam或者Zayn要的，我的號碼。」  
　　結果就是對方比他更驚訝的表情，「那是作弊。」作弊？好吧他都不知道在追求一個人的時候都還有作弊或者公平公正性了。他嘆了口氣，在Harry拿出手機以後唸出自己的號碼。  
　　「聖誕快樂。」Louis說，而Harry想這是假期前最完美的結束。  
　　說起來有點好笑，連Harry想發條祝賀信息給Louis的時候都在想，該怎麼說才不像是特別祝他聖誕快樂的，那還是從他成功拿到了Louis的手機號碼後就一直在想的事。但他似乎到了最後都會自暴自棄，不管怎麼樣，他是成功發出去了，語尾是聖誕快樂還有生日快樂。他死都不想再重溫自己說了什麼。  
　　就連在和家人吃晚飯的時候他也頻頻望向放在桌面上的手機，他知道這很不禮貌，但他已經努力去忽略了，可是那很難忽略不是嗎？他不想錯過任何一個瞬間。最後冷藍光的屏幕終於亮了起來，那時已經吃過晚餐好久了，Harry只是緊抿著唇快步的走進自己臥室，他不知道他在緊張什麼，但就是很難平靜下來。  
　　他趴在床上，接著他聽到Gemma的歌唱般的聲音，「神秘的Harry。」蹦跳的也趴在他身邊，「Louis，對嗎？你一直跟我說的那個人。」Harry點點頭。  
　　「和姊姊分享你人生的重要時刻吧。」Gemma大笑，揉了揉Harry的捲髮，後者還是沒說話，只是表情凝重的慢慢滑開密碼鎖。  
　　「我可愛的妹妹們。謝謝。聖誕快樂。」附圖是一張他被女孩們包圍的照片，女孩們一手抓著Louis給他們準備的聖誕禮物摟住他們的哥哥，而Louis身上是Harry送的那件藍灰色毛衣。  
　　Gemma歡呼了聲，接著Harry把臉埋進了枕頭裡，笑個不停。天啊。  
　　天啊。

 

* * *

 

 

　　不知道什麼時候開始，已經不再那麼迂迴在過去的傷疤裡，是感覺不到了還是疤變淡了，也不太願意去思考這個問題。站在原地就好了吧，不必費力只負責中上一種慢性毒，即使向後傾倒也會有個人奮不顧身的狂奔只為了在墜地之前接住自己。  
　　也是在不知道什麼時候開始，就開始習慣於總有個人在自己身邊打轉了。  
　　假期途中他們曾通過幾次電話，幾乎每一次Harry都會聽見另一頭的其他人聲，是Louis的妹妹們，她們聽起來有些吵鬧但仍然很可愛，就有些像是雛鳥吱吱喳喳的那種可愛吧，有時候Louis也會在話說到一半的時候制止他的妹妹爬到他身上，這時候Harry就會毫無顧忌地笑出來。  
　　假期過後、也是在一年的開始之後，第一次見面不是在練習室，原因是Harry的拍攝作業，Harry意外的打給Louis主動提出邀約，Louis想想也覺得沒什麼就答應了，不過在他答應以後Harry又馬上問了一次，「你確定嗎？那很無聊，真的很無聊。」但Louis只是笑一笑表示不在意。  
　　他們身處於一間咖啡廳，兩人各自點了飲品之後，Louis才開口，「所以……現在？」  
　　「等待，這是無聊的最主要原因，我們總是得提早好長一段時間只為了等待一個瞬間。」Harry微笑，將手中的Menu交給服務生，「謝謝你來，真的。」  
　　座位另一邊的人聳聳肩，「說真的，我也幫不上什麼忙，」稍微環顧了一下周遭的環境之後，他的視線才回到Harry身上，「無聊嗎？目前為止我倒是覺得挺新鮮的。」  
　　空氣裡瀰漫著一股咖啡香，其他桌的顧客笑語以及掛門鈴鐺的叮鈴聲構成了這份閒暇，接著Harry再度開口，宣布了接下來的工作內容，畢竟他只接到幾點、去哪集合的通知，「我們會在這裡待一陣子，至少一杯咖啡的時間，然後我們得去個沒什麼光害、能俯瞰附近城市的地方，繼續等待。」  
　　Louis點點頭表示了解，他沒有多問拍攝的細節內容，問了也不懂那些專業術語，所以他決定把那些都當作驚喜，都是些他不了解的事物，所以應該也算得上是驚喜。伸手碰了碰放在桌子中央的小盆栽，Louis稍微靠近了些以便觀察那些特殊的葉片顏色，看了一陣子以後又回到原來的姿勢。  
　　「感覺真奇怪，你看過我無數次表演練習，這卻是我第一次參與你的。」在飲品送來時Louis說，他們點的都是茶類，手掌包覆著溫暖的杯壁，杯子上方飄著一層薄薄的白霧，再漂得高一些就融為空氣中的一部份消失不見。  
　　Harry笑著抿了一口熱茶，寶石色的綠眸被掩在薄紗似的白霧後方顯得神秘，但還是看得見他上揚的嘴角還有淺淺的酒窩，幾縷捲髮滑到他的臉頰旁。用來攪拌的小湯匙輕微敲擊咖啡杯和白瓷稍微碰撞的聲音像是瞬間被放大而變得明顯無法忽略，Louis不知道那是從哪桌傳來的，他也將杯口靠近唇邊，茶香快速的佔據肺部，溫熱的液體隨著吞嚥的動作入喉，以此為中心擴散熱度。  
　　他們說起Niall和Zayn，還有那些沒有存在必要的奇怪舉動和過於頻繁的見面次數，但最後只是以一份意味深長的笑容作為收尾，誰也沒說破。Harry忽然想把小腿伸過去和另一人的交纏在一起，不過還是在行動之前收回了雙腳，轉移注意力似的飲盡杯底殘餘的茶。  
　　看過時間後Harry站起身表示得離開了，於是他們相繼結帳後都上了車，Harry是今天的司機，只有他知道要去哪，也許是五首歌的時間、或六首，期間他不斷反覆查看雲層變化和時間，認真的樣子讓人跟著不住屏息。  
　　首先下車的是Louis，就像是外出遠足的孩子，走來走去到處看看，晃了一圈才回來，Harry已經架好了腳架，現在正用水平儀微調確保取景不會歪斜，他身後有個像是登山才會用到的大背包，裡面放了他所有可能會用到的攝影器材，Louis就蹲在那個黑色背包旁，新奇的不時往裏頭瞄幾眼，盯著Harry的一舉一動。  
　　最後Harry接上快門線，再次確認鏡頭內的景象光線和取景的位置才結束這一系列的前置工作，「我們得再等一小段時間，這真是個無聊的事情對吧？等待。」他對著還蹲在那的Louis說道，眼神略帶歉意。  
　　「這是什麼？」Louis眨了眨眼，好奇的語氣一並否定了Harry的話，他手上拿著一個他沒看過的奇怪東西。  
　　Harry看著Louis好奇的眼神笑了，「那是橡皮吹球，用來清理鏡頭表層比較大的顆粒和灰塵。」  
　　「那這個呢？」Louis空著的那隻手又拿了個筆型的相關器材。  
　　「拭鏡筆，碳微粒毛刷可以輕鬆去除更細小的髒污跟指紋，鏡頭比起眼鏡那類的還要麻煩得多了，要更細心照顧。」接下來Harry又接連回答了好幾個來自Louis的問題，直到Louis點點頭結束了一連串的疑問。  
　　拍攝之前Harry最後一次確認了時間還有天空的變化，才宣布什麼似的口氣說道，「Magic Hour，日出和日落前半小時。」  
　　他貼近了相機，太陽就在地平線附近，日光透過雲層的散射渲染過城市，柔和而迷幻的色彩傾瀉而下，Louis安靜地站在Harry後方沒有說話，觀察著光線的顏色變化，Harry默念著陽光十六定律同時估計出光圈大小和快門長短，左手轉動著變焦環後再細部微調對焦環的數據，右手按下快門線的按鈕，喀嚓、喀嚓的，儼然一場肅穆而神聖的儀式一般。  
　　在太陽完全落下前Harry轉了鏡頭的方向，將Louis納入了取景框，那一身魔幻的暮彩也同樣打在他身上，湛藍色的雙眼也映出了天空的模樣，Louis直直地看著鏡頭還是沒有動作，僅僅只是隔著一台相機看著Harry。

 

* * *

 

 


	5. 4 - Never Get Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　阻止不了他滲透自己的每一個細胞，包裹了所有想笑的理由，最終連掙扎都失去力氣，任由耽溺。

　　浮誇地緩下了所有動作，Louis向前跨了幾步，沒有刻意的盯著鏡頭，自然而然的肢體動作隨著快門被一一記錄，最後他背對了城市轉向Harry，鏡頭的角度逆光但更加清晰了Louis的輪廓，手臂的弧線、略為凌亂的頭髮、或是其他Louis的一切，都形成了一片印在城市之前的剪影，同時在剪影與背景的魔幻色彩邊界沾染了夕暮的碎芒，看不清他的表情，但Harry似乎聽見Louis在笑。  
　　取景框裡的Louis越來越靠近最後止步在Harry一旁，Harry也站直了身子結束了這段拍攝，那一刻是很安靜的，看著太陽完全沒入地平線，夜色終於染蓋過橙色霞光，稍微移動腳步的聲音都能一清二楚地傳進耳裡。  
　　「結束了？」Louis問，踢著腳邊高過腳踝的小草玩耍。  
　　Harry跟著重複了一次點點頭，「結束了。」  
　　動作流暢熟稔的收拾著器材，除了掛上脖子的相機以外全數收到了後座，他們先後上了車，轉動鑰匙發動了引擎、空調同時運轉，悠揚的抒情樂從音響傾洩而出，Harry點開了相機的預覽畫面準備審視剛才的成果，坐在副駕駛座的Louis好奇的探過頭來，Harry看了他一眼後把相機移到兩人中間的位置，預覽畫面並不是很大所以他們同時往對方的方向傾身，Harry每換下一張相片Louis就會發出一聲讚嘆。  
　　他們靠得很近、額角幾乎要相碰，一縷捲髮順著Harry低頭的動作而滑下，他空出一隻手再次將它撥回原處，音響裡木吉他弦震動的聲音將所有事物都覆上了一層安穩而溫暖的色彩，車輛像是將他們與世界切斷關聯，隔絕成另一個小型世界。Harry隱約間嗅聞到了Louis的洗髮精味道，清清淡淡的香味、很好聞。和之前一樣。  
　　當預覽畫面出現了Louis的剪影時當事人毫無顧忌地笑了、稍微帶有嘲笑意味的那種，「興趣之一？嗯？」回答他的是對方因為溫度攀升而漸漸緋紅的臉頰，他又笑了幾聲才安分下來繼續看著跳動的預覽畫面。  
　　Harry偷瞄著Louis有些出神，距離太近了，連他眨眼時睫毛的震動都看得很清楚，那是只要稍微靠過去就能親吻到Louis的距離。Louis抬起頭時正好和他的視線撞上，他們之間的空間又縮短了不少，Harry像是被嚇到了一樣的迅速拉開距離，「抱歉。」他喘了一口氣。  
　　「沒關係。」Louis的嘴角勾起揶揄的弧度，他永遠都不會膩。  
　　將相機收進背包哩，他放掉了手剎車駛動車子，窗外的景物才開始轉動。專心開車，Harry，對、專心開車。深呼吸。  
　　Louis滑開手機的螢幕鎖後拍了張擋風玻璃的照片，點開了Zayn的視窗發送出去，沒多久就收到了回應，他不滿的朝Harry抱怨，「Zayn說你的開車技術肯定比我好幾十倍。」  
　　「你一定回擊了，是吧？」  
　　「我說我開車載過你，結果他竟然說我酒駕比清醒時安全。」Louis忍不住翻白眼，天啊，這言論再怎麼說也太不合理了一點，他忿忿的點著螢幕上的鍵盤。  
　　聽著抱怨的Harry忍不住大笑，又是信息回應的提示聲，他問，「他這次說了什麼？」  
　　「他要合理吊銷我的駕照避免下一個受害者，見鬼！」把手機塞回口袋裡，他決定暫時不理會Zayn，「叫Niall離Zayn遠點，Zayn就是個沒心沒肺的傢伙。」  
　　Harry只是笑笑沒有回應，那恐怕沒辦法做到，Niall看Zayn的眼神差不多有看見食物的一半熱切了。  
　　良久，注意力再次放到Louis身上的時候Harry發現他睡著了，眼睛輕閉著，深褐色的睫毛長長的在下眼瞼處落了薄薄的陰影，他稍微縮了縮身體，Harry伸手將音樂音量調低，也將空調調高了一度。這是第一次吧，在那之後第一次看見他睡著的樣子。  
　　還是那種看著就會忘了其他事的睡顏。  
　　假如可以再靠近一點點就好了，再稍微靠近一點點、一點點就好。  
　　雖然對於現狀很滿足了但還是忍不住那樣想，因為對方沒有明確的拒絕自己，所以就可以當作接受吧，但也沒有明確的接受，就變得不會後退、也不敢輕舉妄動前進的狀態了。只要稍微的靠近就必須屏住氣息，反覆確認不會被推開才能重新呼吸。  
　　這個人總是左右著自己的情緒起伏卻從沒擔負任何責任，也沒有任何責任是他必須承擔的，想想就覺得很不公平啊，但是也沒有其他辦法了，喜歡他的人是自己，所以就只能這樣吧。  
　　「Louis。」停在Louis住處前的馬路邊，Harry輕喚但Louis不為所動，他只好再提高音量，「Louis。」這回他只是稍微動了動，換了個舒服的姿勢繼續睡。  
　　Harry下車繞到了Louis那一邊開了車門，耐心的伸手去晃了晃他的肩膀，「Louis、醒醒，該下車了。」  
　　Louis發出了不滿的抱怨聲，睜開一小條細縫查看附近也發現確實該下車了，但掛在他眼皮上的睡意就想讓他賴在這裡，「……不想動。」  
　　推他肩膀推了半天最後只得繞過他解開安全帶，半拖半拉的讓Louis離開座位，他每走一步都搖搖晃晃、眼睛還閉著，「快醒醒，你會跌倒。」Harry邊說邊抓著Louis，真的是舉步艱辛、難伺候。  
　　當Zayn一開門Harry就將手上的Louis輕推到他面前，「我怎麼都叫不醒他。」接著Louis一靠上Zayn就因為有依靠物而失去最後一點清醒了，黑髮男孩小聲地笑了，「交給我吧，你快回去，Niall已經從午飯結束一直到剛剛都在抱怨你不在、他又有多餓了。」  
　　Zayn不怪靠在自己身上睡著的人，他昨晚陪著自己熬夜畫畫，今天又起得特別早，雖然Zayn一再跟他說既然下午才要跟著Harry出門可以多睡一點沒關係但他還是執意早起。

 

* * *

 

 

　　冬天漸漸走遠但仍然沒有完全離開，除了時間和季節氣溫等等之類的以外，唯一的變化的應該是距離、Harry和Louis的距離，雖然依舊保持著一段友好而禮貌的距離，沒有過度的靠近和多餘的觸碰，但還是減少了存在於兩者之間的空間。任誰都很難理解的是，那究竟是一瞬間向量上的改變，還是長久以來緩慢速率的靠近？然而無論是哪個，轉過頭的時候他就已經站在伸手就能搆著Louis的地方了。  
　　最初總是精準算好時間，假裝偶遇或順路而到練習室爭取那一點點的獨處時間，以練習室為橋梁搭建而成的脆弱關係，勉強連接著彼此之間的絲線，從來他都是賣力往彼端前進的那一方，作為主動方他一直都很努力，如果在走進Louis眼裡、被納入那人的世界的時候，是以自己最完美的狀態那就好了吧。  
　　現在已經不需要以練習室為藉口的脆弱追求，就像是某種液體一樣的、漸漸地一點一滴滲透進Louis的生活，變得Harry的出現都顯得自然，不會再有人去追究Harry像是身上裝有專門尋找Louis衛星定位的奇妙能力。那感覺很好。  
　　並不是什麼點點細雨，雨勢滂沱得必須撐傘才能避免被淋濕，身邊站著低下頭跨步離開屋簷下走進雨中的藍眼睛男孩，略為急躁的喊住了對方，「Louis，」他的手中已經撐著一把傘，但他總是習慣在下雨天帶兩把傘出門，所以他從背包裡拿出了另一把傘，「不要淋雨。」他說得很簡短，雨嘩啦啦的下著降低了溫度，但他卻感到臉頰有點發熱。  
　　帶兩把傘出門的習慣並不是從小養成的，只是Harry設想過很多情況，他知道Louis不是那種會隨時帶傘出門的人，即使知道幾個小時後就要下雨他也會因為麻煩而不帶傘。所以這就是他帶兩把傘的理由了，也許哪天下雨他就可以借傘給Louis，而Louis也肯定是會遺忘把傘歸還原主的人，這樣一來即使沒有見面機會，他也可以以傘當藉口而見上Louis一面。  
　　很心機，但這就是Harry想見Louis的心情。  
　　Louis沒有停頓的轉過身看著Harry手上的傘，亞麻灰的外套上雨點落下的地方成了更深色的圓點，接著他移動到Harry傘下接下了那把傘以後沒有再移動也沒有撐開手上的傘，「走吧？」  
　　Harry花了一點時間理解現在的狀態，Louis總是那個讓他出乎意料措手不及的人，比以往更加靠近的距離並肩而行，「你再離我這麼遠你會淋濕喔。」沒有太明確的情緒，Louis說道，他指的是Harry淋著雨的半邊肩膀。  
　　於是他往Harry的方向挨近了一點，但Harry也往傘外移動了些，Louis近一步、Harry就退一步，滂沱大雨中他們這樣一進一退的顯得非常可笑。  
　　「你有和別人撐過傘嗎？」這次的語氣透露出的情緒是無奈，Louis翻了翻白眼，最後通牒似的再挨近一步，所以這次Harry沒有再後退了，「可是我沒有和你撐過傘。」Harry的語氣讓他看起來很可怜兮兮，但Louis只覺得這傢伙很笨。帶有可愛意味的那種。  
　　所以就算稍微觸碰到對方也沒關係吧，因為不想讓他淋到雨，可以這樣說吧。  
　　Harry覺得他會開始喜歡雨天。就從現在開始。  
　　「你平常都會帶兩把傘嗎？」並不是出自於揶揄，而是單純的疑問，沒有人會莫名其妙帶兩把傘出門吧。  
　　「不是的。」Harry抓著傘柄的手指不自在的動了動，他還沒有準備好被拆穿，「哦？」Louis顯然要追問下去。  
　　噢，所以Harry從來都不明白為什麼Louis都會在這種時候揭穿他，讓他難看。「就是、感覺你不像是那種人？會帶傘的人？」  
　　「因為我不覺得我需要？」Louis指了指上方，這次他的笑就是出自揶揄了。  
　　看吧，又是這樣，又在看Harry笑話了。這真的很不公平。  
　　只是即使這樣抱怨著，他還是任人擺布的那個人，還是只能繼續臉紅。  
　　雨還在下，他們的步伐也因為潮濕的地面而放慢速度，還有挨緊的手臂，如果道路無限延伸就可以一直保持這樣的距離吧、只要轉過身就可以輕易抱住對方的距離，Harry有那麼一瞬間想牽Louis的手，但靠近Louis的手正撐著傘，如果冒險伸出手的話那兩個人都會沾染雨水，而且他自己也不知道他到底有沒有那種資格呢。  
　　反覆估算依舊無果，這不是只要經過計算就可以得出結果的事，也沒有任何精確的衡量方法，最終能夠決定這些的權利都不在Harry身上，或者說那些權力都在他身上，他是主動的那方自然能決定踰越與否。理論得再多也毫無用處，光是站在原地就已經耗盡心思維持支撐自己的雙腳了，前進就是更加困難的事情。  
　　「拿去吧，」不知道是因為雨漸漸停了還是因為Louis的目的地已經到了，他把手上那把沒有撐開的傘還給Harry，「也不用再同時帶兩把傘了。」  
　　他微笑著又重複了一次先前說過的話，「因為我不覺得我需要。」空氣裡有雨水的味道，Harry吸了一口氣抿緊了唇似乎在阻止自己因為太過得意而笑出來，他很認真點點頭，然後還是咬著下唇露齒笑了。

 

* * *

 

 

　　今天早上醒來的時候Louis還在惺忪的迷茫狀態，眼睛只睜開一條細縫呆坐在床上很久，今天起得特別早，這是他唯一想到的事情。因為睡亂而翹來翹去的頭髮像是刻意，平常的這時候他大可再睡個回籠覺，但再睡回去的想法很快就消失了。  
　　他用力倒回床上，將放在床頭櫃上的手機拿了過來側躺著查看了一些訊息什麼的，查看完畢以後他關上手機屏幕，接著又打開、關掉、再打開，好吧他是真的不知道該做什麼來打發這個早上。  
　　「早起的早晨真無聊。」Louis可以藉口還沒睡醒腦袋不清晰什麼的，總之他給Harry發了訊息，目的自己也摸不著頭緒，但他很認真地盯著屏幕發呆。  
　　「有趣的是你早起了？」Harry很快就回復了，這稍微出乎了Louis的意料之外，誰會起得這麼早？這是美好的周末假期好嗎？  
　　Louis按下了通話鍵後沒多久電話就被接通，他決定當先說話的那個人，「早安。」Louis發現他的聲音因為剛醒而有點沙啞，最後一個音節甚至消失在他的喉嚨裡，而且還有點悶，他半張臉都埋進枕頭裡了。  
　　Harry受到不少驚嚇，因為這是認真的嗎？Louis主動的訊息還有主動的來電？這是認真的嗎？他需要他的愛爾蘭室友打他一拳告訴他只是還沒睡醒，他還在夢裡、一個有Louis的夢裡，就和往常一樣（夢見Louis總不是犯法的吧？噓。），Harry呆滯了幾秒才試探性地開口，「早安？」  
　　「早安。」Louis又重複了一次，Harry從他的聲音裡都聽得出來他在笑，那感覺很奇妙，Louis沒有發出笑聲他卻已經想像出Louis笑瞇了眼的樣子。所以這也是他喜歡Louis的理由之一。嗯。  
　　從揚聲器裡Louis可以聽見Harry微弱的呼吸聲在停頓之後深吸了一口氣，「呃……你吃早餐了嗎？」十顆星，如果滿分是十顆星的話，Louis偶爾會對他那樣左思右想許久才敢付諸一個小小的行動或說出一句話感到不耐煩，但多數他覺得這很可愛。而他也值得十顆星的可愛。  
　　「我通常在我的夢裡度過我的早餐時刻，而我現在醒了？」Louis喜歡用這種有些迂迴的方式和他說話，「答案是還沒。不過我們也沒有吃早餐的習慣，多半冰箱裡只有啤酒或昨天吃剩的比薩之類的。」  
　　「沒吃早餐對腸胃不好，還有低血糖。」Harry的語氣有點像是抱怨但又不完全是，「也許我可以多做一份早餐，你喜歡華夫餅嗎？或是其他？」  
　　「華夫餅會很棒。」又是那種帶有微笑的聲音，Harry很確定自己的承受力沒這麼高。  
　　「你可以再睡一下，到了我再打給你？」他希望Louis不要再炸出什麼會迫害他心臟的話，如果心臟有固定的心跳額度的說法成立，他一定會短命，Louis隨隨便便就讓他心跳加速，他覺得自己的生命都被掌握在那人手裡了。  
　　「好的，Dr.Styles。」Harry用力的咳嗽了一聲把通話切斷了。  
　　笑了幾聲後把棉被拉高過頭閉上眼，現在Louis需要做的只是賴在床上然後等手機響起，所以這算是什麼？曖昧？大概吧，他不覺得他需要去思考這些瑣碎的問題，也不需要去定義什麼關係，就現狀而言他很喜歡。  
　　或許越走越近最終如Harry所願的在一起，但Louis始終覺得這是兩條軌道差別的事，即便可以毫不猶豫地因為Harry開心難過或微笑，也得跨越些什麼才能坦然迎接接下來的事。  
　　但那些都太無趣了，所以也不打算做什麼多餘的舉動，這樣就好。  
　　映入Harry眼簾的是差點拖著棉被來應門的Louis，寬大的T恤皺巴巴的罩在他身上，他用力的眨了一下雙眼保持清醒，「進來吧，」他讓出一條走道好讓Harry進門，「我去刷牙什麼的。」接著他邊打哈欠邊走回他的房間去了。  
　　他一直將早餐視為一種奇妙的存在，所以他現在看著華夫餅發呆，「有什麼問題嗎？」Harry問，他立刻搖了搖頭然後認真而慎重地吃起了早餐。  
　　Harry盯著Louis咀嚼的樣子嘴角微微翹起，他在來之前把願望清單上的其中一條項目劃掉以後旁邊寫上完成了，也許他可以看著Louis好幾個小時，他不知道、說不定他真的可以，Louis偶爾抬起頭看他的時候他們的目光會直接相遇，Louis也不避開所以他們就安靜地看著對方的眼睛，直到Harry有些害羞地別開視線他才會低下頭吃早餐，接著他會再次抬頭看Harry直到Harry再次撇開頭。  
　　那很有趣，Louis管他叫「安靜地看著Harry直到他臉紅為止」的遊戲，所以基本上這段早餐時光都是在這遊戲之中度過的，Harry發誓如果他英年早逝都是因為這該死的遊戲害的。  
　　「不要看我。」在一次對視之中Harry忍不住開口，輕皺著眉頭，把責任推給桌子另一邊的人，「為什麼要看我？」  
　　「為什麼不？」  
　　「就不。」他再次扭過頭。  
　　卷髮男孩很認真、很認真地和Louis爭辯著，但後者只是笑著繼續陪Harry爭論，他吞下最後一口華夫餅的時候他們還在爭論，他喝光杯子裡的牛奶的時候他們依然在爭論，那些話多半沒有意義，估計還鬼打牆又語無倫次。  
　　他就是個幼稚透頂的傢伙，Louis從來不羞於承認，他可以耗一個早上繞著毫無建設性的圈子就只是想看Harry拼命地和他吵這些，還有最後吵不贏挫敗的樣子。後來Harry踢了他一腳的時候，他覺得Harry有十二顆星。

 

* * *

 

　　從腳尖開始感覺到的溫暖，從眼角開始感覺到的寒冷，還是其他的什麼，拉扯兩端的絲線最後終會因為延展到極限以及過大的壓力被迫斷裂，物理性的理論放在心理上的情感來說有時依然成立，從繼續和結束之間撕扯著屬於自己的那部份，因著對方沒有推拒反而的微笑被推向繼續的那一端，但從一開始就不是選擇一邊就能夠獲得釋放這麼簡單。  
　　在選擇繼續以後又落回物理性的天平理論上，過度的傾斜就會脫離掌控，墜倒在下一個稍微有那麼一些殘忍的岔口。  
　　保持平衡。  
　　但Harry的平衡感一直都不太好。  
　　「看到街角那家店了嗎？」Louis指著某間顏色簡樸、以綠色和淺褐色為基調的店舖這麼說，「我這輩子都不會再踏進那家店一步，健康食品！」他誇張地用左手比劃著，右手拿著咖啡，「所有健康的東西都很難吃，真的、我發誓，所有健康的東西都超級、難吃。」隨後還做了個嘔吐的表情。  
　　Harry忍不住被逗笑，「確實，那也許就是健康的代價吧。」  
　　「無法以現今數學表示出的數量個不要，」見對方翻了翻白眼，Harry現在知道Louis多討厭健康食品了，「Liam大概是少數會喜歡那類東西的人，但如果他再逼我吃那些東西，我想我們的友情就到此為止了。」無法以現今數學表示出程度的討厭。  
　　在大笑的同時Harry還是感到有點不太真實，踩踏著人行道時偶爾會發出鞋底和地面碰撞出的聲音，陌生人經過時的說話聲，堆疊起來才能增加現實感的重量，是誰提出的外出邀請似乎不是那麼重要，反應過來以前就已經穿好鞋走出門了。提前了半小時站定約好的地點，早到的習慣一直都在，只是這次Harry更加強烈的意識到不是因為習慣，而更傾向於不想錯失任何可以看見他的哪怕一瞬間。隻身站在那裏等待著，準備好隨時微笑。  
　　從相館拿了上次託的相片，紙袋包裝整齊，已經沒有剛沖洗好的那種微溫跟油墨味道，「總覺得現在的光線跟溫度，還有心情，很適合拍照，」小心的放進了口袋以後Harry重新微笑。  
　　「嗯？」Louis轉過頭看向他喝了一口咖啡，略為不解地眨著眼睛，羽睫上下扇動。  
　　「例如這樣，」輕咬著下唇閉起左眼，兩手同時伸出食指和拇指模擬取景框似的圍出一個長方形的範圍，透過方框看著Louis的藍眼睛，「之類的。」Harry笑著放下手，很想捕捉這個人的每個表情啊。  
　　稍微停頓了一下他才笑著回應，「什麼啊。」有那麼一瞬間Louis覺得自己被Harry戲弄了，但看著對方自顧自的笑他想不到什麼報復理由，估計也只是無心的舉動，只是他猜想太多反而顯得笨拙了。  
　　Harry的腳步挪近了一點點縮短了距離，再靠近一些手臂就會貼在一起的那種靠近，也許再努力往前一點就可以理所當然地抓住Louis的手吧，不用再猜測會不會被討厭之類的，但是過度的往前只會摔倒啊，所以什麼時候才是往前進的正確時間點呢。想著的時候手背不自覺地和另一人的相碰了，還沒有到會尷尬地立刻拉開距離的地步，於是誰也沒有退開，繼續說著同一個話題。  
　　但也沒有任何人做出更多的動作。  
　　可能想像和現實也有著時差問題存在，有的時間再怎麼往前也不會重疊進現實，至於 Louis的時間就一直靜止在無法前進的過去了，追不上的時差還有秒針的凝滯落在腳邊像是吹不走的枯葉，雖然有人站在未來，原地等待著後面的人往前跨步，不過不抬頭的話就不會發現吧。如果一直察覺不到這些的話，站在前方限界的人還是會離開的。  
　　「就是很適合拍照啊，不管從什麼方面來說，」Harry說的每個單字都像是跳躍在五線譜上的音符，帶著喜悅的活潑快板，「我只會拍喜歡的東西。」略為任性但很直率的語句，沒有害臊存在字裡行間，只是陳述事實。因為喜歡，所以才會想要記錄下來。  
　　因為喜歡啊。  
　　那些快門是無法克制的無意識行動。  
　　Louis挑起單邊的眉後提起一邊的嘴角露出了一個有些自負的笑容，「當然。」手裡的咖啡已經空了。  
　　空了的咖啡紙杯，抽象概念來說就像想隨手丟棄但又不得不拿在手上的棘手存在吧，也許有些感情也可以這麼形容，已經空了想棄置在某個地方卻還是留在身邊。  
　　閒聊中止的原因來自第三人對Louis略帶疑惑的叫喚，像是確認是不是記憶中的那個人的不確定語氣，在Louis回頭過後總算確認和記憶中的那個人印象吻合語氣轉變為純粹的愉悅，重疊在時差前與時差後、踩踏在邊界的是Louis，表情中的驚訝多過了反應不及的迴避，同時承受著兩個人的視線。  
　　倏忽間碎裂了時差的阻隔快轉到了現實的頻道，沒有會一直靜滯的時間，所以指針最終被迫快速轉動。  
　　即使違背旋轉所產生的離心力，無論如何都還是會抓住他的，如果不打算鬆手的話。  
　　無論如何Harry也沒有那樣的打算。

 

* * *

 

 

　　「Louis！」  
　　生活中總是有些變因促使生活前進，否則就只是單單的時間軸流動而並非真正的生活著，因為變因而有變化的才會被稱為生活，好的或者壞的變因都必須接受面對。於是在並非輕易建立起的安穩感之中她帶著微笑走進來，喊著名字的聲音是雀躍的，趨近的時候茶色的微捲曲長髮跟著風和她的動作小幅度晃動，同樣顏色的眼眸中也帶著笑意，眼角些微彎下。  
　　是善意的。不用多加思考就可以得知，對方的舉動和笑容是善意的，也或許因為這樣才更加搖晃了那份安穩感、和被其保護在下的那層意識，異常強烈的動搖，無論是誰都是，Louis還是Harry。誰都沒有辦法避免。  
　　「Eleanor.」Louis回應道，不確定是打招呼還是只是在確認，沒有明確情緒的語氣但還不算太疏離，停頓的時間不會讓人尷尬起疑但足夠讓Louis緩和，「妳怎麼在這？」他默默吸了一口氣。  
　　「附近有個小型畫展你知道？我和朋友一起過來的，她的作品在那裏展出，所以就過來給她捧捧場，現在畫展人多了我就溜出來晃晃啦。」微笑的弧度沒有改變，和Louis記憶中的微笑如出一轍。  
　　沒辦法介入，Harry看著Eleanor的時候想，但還是覺得眼前的女孩很漂亮，笑起來的樣子很好看也不帶任何敵意，所以Harry也無法讓自己帶有敵意，一貫的微笑掛在臉上略有些牽強，儘管如此還是忍不住去猜測站在身邊的這兩個人曾經發生過什麼事啊。思緒是人的，但思緒有時候卻不是人因控制的。  
　　「Harry.」被點名的人像是被驚動到似的看著喊他名字的Louis，才恢復過來的順著Louis手擺的方向看向Eleanor，「這是Eleanor，嗯、我的前任。」他明顯在語句中間停頓了一下思考該怎麼介紹，但他想這不是個適合幽默地調侃Harry──我想你應該知道，資訊號不會漏掉這麼重大的消息吧？如果漏掉了就不能稱作資訊號了──如果他明知故犯只會顯得他有多渾蛋，所以他不會那麼做的。  
　　「Eleanor.」Louis看得出Harry嘴唇拉扯的動作，大概有點不自在或是想趕快逃開的那種，雖然很細微，但他還是注意到了，「這是Harry，大學朋友。」事實上最想逃離現場的是Louis，但他的態度依然從容，因為他是個完美的演員，毫無疑問的。  
　　首先伸出手來示好的是Eleanor，「嗨，Harry。」Harry沒有猶豫太久就握上她的手應和著我也是之類的話。  
　　比起注視Eleanor，Harry看得更多的還是Louis，不過對方眼神裡摻雜太多的情緒反而無法被容易解讀了，所以Harry只是到處看看偶爾再把視線放回兩人身上。感覺就像地盤被某個自己不願意見到的人所侵犯，但也無從驅趕，對方就這麼微笑著走進了他的範疇。但那範疇也從來不屬於誰過，連抱怨都很牽強。  
　　Eleanor很熱絡也很大方，朋友式的關心Louis過得如何也淺白的帶過自己的生活狀況，沒有過度的舉動和言語，可以這麼形容之、恰到好處。看著大概可以理解討人喜歡的原因，說不上來，只是覺得如果待在她身邊，一起誇張地仰頭大笑的片刻也有足以被懷念的重量。  
　　不是不安也不是嫉妒，對於自身地位的危機感更是沒有，眼前笑得很開心的她沒有一點要搶奪的意思，看來是把那段關係做了很好的處理收進心底了，Harry來自體內更加沉默也囂躁的浮動，像是不努力微笑的話就會立刻叫出了那樣的難以表達。  
　　「我得去拿新的鏡片了，舊的鏡片刮傷了，店主前幾天也通知我有一些新的鏡頭上架可以過去看看。」首字的音節重複了兩次，但不至於唐突插話，說真的Harry也並不是很明白他在說什麼，他說的每個字都是真的，他的鏡片在拍完Louis之後不久刮傷了（那還害他後來的相片都得重拍），前幾天他訂的鏡片今天終於到了、也確實有新鏡頭上架，但他還是不明白自己在說些什麼，感覺自己忽然離那些語句很遙遠，遠得像是不是自己說的一樣。  
　　Harry從Louis的眼裡看到某些情緒閃過，一些不解和錯愕，「隔壁街的攝影器材店嗎？我晚點過去找你？」Harry感覺得到他的說話速度比平常快了一些。  
　　靦腆的笑容大概是世界上最不容拒絕的拒絕，「我想在那試試鏡頭，短時間不會離開的，你會錯過晚餐時間。」語句中段的時候他已經向後踏了一步，讓出了一塊明顯的空間，大概是看見Louis微微蹙起的眉頭，他晃了晃手裡裝了食材的袋子，「Niall的胃可能是世界未解之謎之一，他能吃下雙份的晚餐。」前後句的矛盾Harry已經失去再控制的想法，他越是想說些什麼他就只會搞砸那些。  
　　也許是錯覺，他覺得原本是他們倆晚餐的袋子又沉了些。  
　　是錯覺吧。  
　　「很高興認識妳，Eleanor。」Harry說完留下一個淺淺的微笑便提著袋子走了，他沒有對Louis說回頭見之類的話。邁開幾步後他隱約聽見Louis在叫他，但聲音不大，所以他能順理成章的當作被街道人聲掩蓋過去，他持續往前走。  
　　在店裡他拿了新的鏡片也只是隨意看看鏡頭規格根本沒放心上，後來Harry直接回了住處煮了晚餐，Niall不在，本來還想自己解決掉剩下的另一份，但他很確定他只要再多喝一口水就會吐了就作罷放進冰箱裡，轉著電視頻道看著那些無聊的肥皂劇。  
　　他就不該那麼走的，這算什麼啊，他想。  
　　當肥皂劇告一段落跑出了下集待續的字樣時他還是沒有太大的感覺，乏味的廣告一個又一個。走進房間將裝有相片的小紙袋放在書桌一角，他沒有打開臥室主燈而是檯燈，白色帶些淡鵝黃的光立刻照亮了書桌。  
　　散撒的、零散的，放置在最底下的是相冊，接著是幾支筆，Harry習慣在一場拍攝過後在相冊裡記錄每一次的拍攝經驗，他伸手撥開了那幾支擋住視線的筆，在相冊與筆之間的是在夕暮絢彩逆光下的Louis，不自覺地咬了咬下唇、感受到了一些痛覺。可能是害怕吧，關於更深層的不安靜。  
　　害怕愛慕沖昏了頭什麼也沒看見，一切都只是自己想像出來的。


	6. 5 - Won't Go Home Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　跨越過這裡就能抵達的擁抱，不安和失落都想踩碎，直到連肺裡也充滿他的氣味。

　　房間算是寬敞的，走道是、街道是、走廊是、練習室也是，但他一早就覺得世界狹窄得窒礙難行，沒辦法再容納下哪怕一個步伐的跨出，小腿重得不可思議，每抬起腳一次都像是被抽走一次力氣。也許是生病了也說不定，但Louis也很清楚這不是疾病。午餐時間他是和Zayn還有Niall度過的，有些打擾了他們的尷尬但他們都表示Louis在非常時期所以別在意。  
　　「百年一見啊Lou，孤家寡人孤零零的，身邊沒伴。」或者更樂於拿他開玩笑。Louis知道Zayn是故意這麼說的，所以他配合的佯裝生氣的樣子瞪了Zayn一眼沒說什麼。  
　　黑髮男孩甚至大笑著打電話給Liam實況轉播，「Tommo，你不會因為太寂寞就死掉吧？」連他也打趣道。  
　　「你們以為我是什麼？他媽該死脆弱的小白兔？」Louis翻白眼，他獨自吃頓午餐怎麼了？他偶爾也會一個人吃飯好嗎？但回應他的只是一陣笑聲。  
　　「你真的沒事嗎？」Niall還在咀嚼食物就開口說話，口齒不清的但還是透露出了明顯的關心。感謝上帝，終於還是有個正常人的。但被取笑的褐髮男孩反而自我嘲諷，「違背眾望還活得好好的真是抱歉啊。」不就缺了個人在他身邊繞來繞去、整天Louis來Louis去的叫他，難道他就要喊一聲世界永別就此跳下美國大峽谷之類的嗎？這是哪個時空的愚蠢理論啊。  
　　忿恨地用叉子戳著盤裡的食物洩憤，Louis覺得這個越想越氣得自己簡直蠢到了極點但又無法阻止這個糟糕的情況──怎麼連東西都難吃起來了──好吧、好吧，其實還挺好吃的──誰說的啊，跟Harry的廚藝差了十萬八千里好嗎？這裡的廚師真的有拿到廚師執照嗎？──等等，剛剛是不是提到Harry了？該死。  
　　他也許有點遷怒，但就只是一點。  
　　就那麼一點點。  
　　「嘿，你看起來像要精神分裂了，一直皺眉、搖頭、皺眉、搖頭的，」Zayn在掛了Liam的電話後說（他答應有任何最新情況就立刻回報給Liam），他是真的沒看過這個總是掌控全局的Louis被人晾在一邊的樣子，所以覺得很新鮮想開他玩笑也不是他的錯吧，「好吧，讓我猜，你捉弄Harry太過頭把他嚇跑了？」  
　　「我看起來像是那種人嗎？」他抬眸時語帶疲憊，好了，他究竟還要做什麼才能停止這糟透了的狀態，眼神對上Zayn時對方給了他一個十分篤定的點頭，然後Louis就想把自己的臉埋進餐盤裡了。他有這麼差勁嗎？  
　　Zayn轉了轉眼睛，擺出一個不算是微笑也不算安慰的表情，「如果你在想你是不是真的有這麼差勁……」  
　　「是的，你有。各方面都是。」接話的是Niall，這次他口齒清晰，嘴裡的食物已經吞進肚裡了，喝了一口手邊的氣泡飲料後舉起雙手做出投降的樣子，「而且毫無疑問的。」  
　　「嘿，」Zayn捏了捏那個一針見血的傢伙一把，但不至於產生痛覺，反而更像是某種親密舉動，「我以為你可以說得更婉轉的。」我很婉轉了的，金髮男孩帶著愛爾蘭腔回應，比起反駁更像是一種撒嬌的口氣。  
　　和他們吃午餐是世界上最糟的決定。Louis把最後一塊食物放進嘴裡。真的很難吃。沒有遷怒。沒有。  
　　在Louis準備隨意地丟下一句回頭見起身離開之前Niall從他和Zayn之間的小爭辯裡抽身，「我是不知道你讓Harry面對了什麼，他也沒跟我說，但你是個不錯的傢伙、Louis，不過就做為Harry喜歡的對象來說你糟透了，還很混蛋。」  
　　「我是混蛋的事不用你再三提醒我了。」被指控的褐髮男孩揉了揉太陽穴，「如果你只是要說這個，我要走了。」  
　　「嘿，還沒完呢，」然後Louis就露出了不耐煩的表情，他現在是真的很容易暴躁，「有鑿於你是個混蛋，Harry能喜歡你你就該痛哭流涕的跪下感謝上帝了，他會是你能遇到最好的人，」Niall極其認真的語氣讓他不得不挺直身子嚴肅起來，「你想想你這輩子還能碰到哪個傢伙在你半夜餓醒去吵他、煩他，他還能不生氣、溫溫柔柔的幫你弄一盤好吃的宵夜嗎！」  
　　Louis覺得自己失去回話能力了，眼神看向Zayn透露出「你喜歡這麼個傢伙啊？」的訊息，後者嘴角露出了一些藏不住的笑意和寵溺，Louis朝他丟下嫌惡的眼神就離開了。他真是高估Horan了。  
　　去上戲劇史之前Louis多繞了一些路，他繞去了攝影系的系館附近，但他沒抱多少碰上Harry的希望，他根本就不知道他這時間有沒有課──是不是又提到Harry？噢。媽的。──Louis引來了一些目光，雖然他很習慣這種狀態但他現下的脾氣實在很想朝他們吼一句看夠了沒，太浮躁了，Louis把臉埋進雙手裡希望能藉此得到或多或少的冷靜。  
　　再次抬起頭來的時候他看到Harry出現在離他有一段距離的地方，但他卻有點猶豫到底要不要上前去搭話，他該去的，就他對Harry的了解，那傻得可笑的捲髮男孩一定誤會了什麼，可是他又為什麼該去，這不是他的行事風格。  
　　好吧，借Niall的話來說，有鑿於自己是個混蛋。  
　　他稍微加快了腳步又不表現得像想急於追上Harry，在只離幾步的距離開口，「嘿，Harry。」接著他們變成並肩而行的狀態，被叫喚的男孩立即轉過頭，露出了一瞬的驚訝表情。  
　　「Niall說你最近不太好？」話才說完他就想咬斷自己的舌頭，這絕對能排進「史上最爛開場白」前十名──算了吧Tomlinson，你不適合拐彎抹角──他自嘲，猛咳了兩聲決定直接切入主題，「Eleanor，」正中要害，Louis再次自嘲，不就說個話嗎，有什麼難的。  
　　「不用想太多。」想了半天他還是只擠出這幾個字，但等待Harry回應的時間長得就像他根本沒有想要回應一樣，「聽著、Harry，那天沒和你吃晚餐我很遺憾也很抱歉，如果你要對我生氣、抱怨我也覺得都是合理的，好嗎？」  
　　「只是，不要這樣。」  
　　在Louis放棄和Harry繼續溝通之前，Harry終於開口，神情難解，「我沒想過要生氣。」指甲摳著Canon的變焦環，皺起眉──Louis討厭他那樣的表情，通常Harry皺眉都不是什麼好事──再次開口，「只是理解？知道喜歡的人不喜歡自己是什麼感覺。」  
　　「我的課要遲到了，這堂課我們都要提早集合的，抱歉。」在Louis來得及反應之前Harry已經扔下這句話離開，但那不是事實，戶外攝影的課不在今天。  
　　Harry的話裡其實沒有疏離的感覺，更確切來說是直白的陳述句。儘管他完完全全理解錯誤了。  
　　蠢貨。Louis的煩躁感都消失了，取而代之的是更多的無力感，移動著步伐，他的戲劇史課還在等他。他說過那蠢貨一定誤會了什麼。

 

* * *

 

 

　　他的執拗從來沒有消退過，Harry其實一直都是個很固執的傢伙。他的固執幾乎能稱上怪異，例如他能持續一整個月的午餐都吃同樣的菜色只因為當時發了狂似的偏好，期間也從來沒有吃膩的問題存在，最後改變菜色還是身邊的人所強迫的，這大概是所謂的他的固執。沒辦法被輕易改變的執拗。  
　　所以怎麼說，早在靠近之前就摸透了自己會有什麼下場卻還是往前進確實太傻了一點，犯傻卻存在著絕對性的區別，要劃分的話，他就是最笨的那一種明知故犯吧。  
　　把鍋裡的蛋翻了個面，油在熱鍋上發出的滋滋聲是目前房裡唯一的聲響，這是少數Harry沒哼著歌或放著音樂下廚的一天，他心不在焉的恍惚，看著煎蛋發呆的時間太長差點就讓蛋焦掉了。Louis。他想。  
　　Harry想把臉埋進倒滿冰塊的冰水裡好讓自己清醒，上次那樣說大概讓Louis誤解了什麼，還有自己害怕得逃離現場也不是什麼妥當的舉動。頹喪著幾天都沒有先前跟蹤狂似的勤奮狀態，並不是在衡量繼續這麼下去的投資報酬率，那樣的概率本來就難以估算而且只要小小的變因就能改變無到有的距離，所以、現在這樣的狀態算是什麼呢。  
　　「Haz──」隨著拉長的尾音Harry抬起頭看向剛進門的Niall，金髮下的表情笑嘻嘻的，他似乎永遠都這麼開心，尤其是在準備吃飯的時候還有正在吃東西的時候，Harry回給一個淺淺的笑容，將飯菜上了桌。  
　　「我剛剛去Zayn那裏了。」對方說，接下一句我開動了就愉快地吃起晚餐，談論和Zayn在一起很開心什麼的，像平常那樣的邊咀嚼食物邊說話，那有些不禮貌而且口齒不清，但Harry倒覺得他這樣無憂無慮挺好的，一般情況來說Harry會有些緊張的順口問上Louis。  
　　但他沒有。  
　　微笑，盡可能的表現出開心的樣子應和Niall的每句話，他們還談論了最近的天氣跟球賽並轉移到沙發上看著電視繼續用餐，一如往常。屏幕裏的電影類型是世界末日的災難片，這時候Niall應該大聲地讚嘆這些逼真的電影特效，但他只是吞下了嘴裡的食物，「你不問問Louis的事嗎？」這句話傳進Harry耳裡時清晰得可怕，畫面裡那些恐慌民眾們的尖叫聲都被縮小了，而Niall的聲音相反的被放大了。  
　　斟酌著語句開頭的單字，反覆開口卻又閉上嘴的矛盾，Niall只好再丟個問句，「你打算放棄？」儘管心裡認為Louis是個渾蛋沒錯，但他卻有種他們倆就該站在一起微笑的想法，那畫面竟然意外的合適。  
　　幾乎是在Niall說完最後一個音節時Harry就立刻搖了搖頭，篤定而堅持，但答案也在金髮男孩的意料之內，他了解Harry那份過分的偏執，「那就前進啊。」他說得輕鬆，那就前進啊，接著往嘴裡又塞了一湯匙的食物，略過那些冗長又沒用的開導談話還是直接進入了結論。  
　　眨眼的動作很緩慢，嘆氣的動作太輕，而最後開口，「覺得自己還不夠好所以只好停下來檢視吧。」想起來了，那情緒是失望吧，對自己的失望。  
　　Niall現在就想用力地敲一敲Louis的腦袋，質問他到底是做了什麼才讓Harry產生這樣的錯覺，他說過了，Harry會是Louis這輩子能遇上的最好的人。這沒什麼好懷疑的。  
　　「見鬼。」現在的Niall有點生氣，但並不怪罪於Harry，這個卷髮男孩已經做得太多、也吃力地跨步了太多。  
　　Harry卻笑了，「就算是現在，想到他的第一個反應還是笑而不是哭。」也許這就能是繼續下去的理由，他的嘴角因為想起Louis而上揚但很淺也很輕，笑得那麼小心翼翼像是過度絢爛也會弄傷了自己一樣。  
　　聽者重重的吐了一口氣，Louis這是積了幾輩子的幸運才擱上Harry這麼個人吧。他總是付出了太多，而要求的太少。  
　　「你知道，他真的很渾帳。」嘆氣以後是沒好氣的笑容，對方只是跟著微笑而沒有說話，不是下雪的季節，但時而晴朗時而寒冷的天氣還是讓人指尖發冷，想起總是動搖自己的那人卻從心臟擴散了不可思議的溫暖。他不排除Louis有超能力的可能。  
　　Harry逃開了所有會碰見Louis的地方，正確來說並不是逃跑，只是回到了從前自己習慣的路線，從一開始他們的生活就沒有重疊的部分，後來所有的巧遇也不過是一個精心策畫的巧妙嵌入，所以只要稍微鬆開拉扯的手就能輕而易舉地錯開。  
　　沒有去估量再重新追逐的時間還需要多久，奔跑了太久雙腿終究精疲力盡，可能會隨時倒下也說不定，但光是一想到這他就忍不住感到害怕，支撐了所有的意識拼命站穩已經是目前最大限度的努力了。  
　　屏住呼吸太久還是被迫大口喘氣才能得以生存，汪洋裡存在的不是徜徉而是翻滾的巨浪，因為不是屬於海洋的魚類而是普通人所以無法在海裡呼吸也是理所當然的。回頭一看當初就這麼想也沒想的跳進海裡真的很愚蠢可笑，誰都知道不背著氧氣瓶潛入是會溺斃的，沒有無視溺斃的危險性更沒有忽略水壓的劇烈扭曲擠壓，卻抱著鉛塊向下沉了說著想看海底的美景，睜眼的瞬間無法避免的被鹹水刺痛了雙眼。  
　　被迫浮出海面呼吸。就像海豚一樣。

 

* * *

 

 

　　懸著線的時間仍然繼續轉動，平穩待在隨時都可能斷裂的姿態上跳著慢舞，有時候卻像被槍擊的瞬間一樣無法動彈只能看著自己慢慢倒下。Louis沒少聽說過那些寫滿了思念成狂的濫俗愛情戲碼，放在自己身上可能不太適用吧，魂牽夢縈和朝思暮想都是過度誇張後的字詞並不存在於他的現實中，不過儘管清高的說著無所謂，還是被說出口的語句反向影響，至少一定程度上的讓他懊惱。  
　　有時候他會納悶一個人回到公寓的時候，餐桌上為什麼沒有等著他享用的飯菜。  
　　偶爾他會納悶為什麼自己是隻身一人離開練習室的。  
　　接著也納悶，這有什麼好納悶的，本來就應該是這樣的生活啊。  
　　Zayn自從和那個金髮愛爾蘭男孩好上之後都在晚餐時間過後才會回來，沒臉三不五時就去打擾別人的甜蜜晚餐只好一個人拎著晚餐回去，上次他們的嘲笑是對的，他該死的看起來孤單得要死掉了。但那也只是看起來，Louis還是會活得好好的，因為這是他媽的現實世界，沒有人會因為這種原因死掉。  
　　Louis大概看著手機屏幕中Harry閃爍的名字和頭像有幾十次，但他什麼也沒做，戲劇演進史的課本攤開了放在桌上，快被Louis翻爛、充滿註解的劇本散在腳邊，倒臥在沙發上停止思考，出於這個空間實在太安靜的緣故他開了電視，有時候電視的功用就是如此，讓人感覺這裡沒那麼空蕩寂寥。  
　　他不想談論Harry，或任何有關Harry的事，但Louis覺得好像什麼事情都能和Harry扯上關係。  
　　上一次提到Harry的是Zayn，說的沒有很多，時間差不多在Louis開始厭惡只有一個人的雙人床所以跑去煩他的某個晚上，好吧、就在昨天，「Louis.」他的語氣讓Louis知道他又要開始他的演講。  
　　「我睡著了。」所以這是他的回答，說完隨後閉上眼。  
　　「沒事，我只是自言自語。」Zayn說得很隨意，「你沒理由去浪費另一個人的感情，怎樣都沒理由。留下吧、或者滾吧退回你的友情區，說穿了只是這樣而已。」  
　　「你說得倒是很簡──」  
　　「我睡著了。」這回換Zayn閉上了眼，雖然他對於Louis每次都用這招逃避談話感到煩躁，但這次他將了Louis一軍所以算是扯平了。  
　　其實也說得沒錯。  
　　再說扭扭捏捏也不是Louis的作風，所以上完劇場管理課他就決定去找Harry，然而他一走出系館就呆住了，他確實知道攝影系的系館在哪，但誰知道Harry這時間是不是有課，如果他沒課他要上哪去找那個捲髮，他們也有個練習室之類的攝影棚嗎？但如果是外拍的話有沒有練習室都沒有差別吧。  
　　好的。  
　　唉。  
　　會去哪、會做什麼，這個問題Louis答不上來，也許自己根本沒有想過要去了解那個人吧。這麼長一段日子過去他還是在不得不回頭查看的狀況下才發現的。因為認為那些都太過理所當然了，Harry時不時就出現在自己身邊、理所當然；並肩著聊天大笑、理所當然；叨唸Louis應該多照顧自己一點、理所當然；下雨了就替他撐傘、理所當然。  
　　哪來的理所當然。  
　　把另一個自己未曾接觸過的人從什麼都不知道、到隨時都能出現在身邊到像呼吸一樣自然，會需要多少力氣。  
　　啊，該死、該死、該死。  
　　可以可笑的弄丟一堆東西卻從沒弄錯他的空堂是什麼時候，Harry是真的很喜歡自己吧。  
　　意識到這一點以後Louis就滿心煩躁的一個人回去了，回去的時候他發現門沒鎖，還有看到兩雙鞋擺在那，一雙擺放整齊、一雙歪歪斜斜，進門以後Niall拉著他坐下加入他和Zayn的晚餐，桌上擺滿了垃圾食品、螢幕上播放著球賽。一切都很完美，但Louis竟可悲得想吃他發誓要是Liam逼他吃他倆友誼就到此結束的健康食品。  
　　「Niall，」Louis咬著薯條盯著眼前的球賽想假裝出一副投入但他其實根本不在乎哪一隊贏了，「他明天什麼時候有空堂？」  
　　「什麼？誰？」勉強從球賽中分出一點心來聽Louis說什麼，Niall一時無法反應過來，眼裡閃著螢幕上的光接著進球的瞬間他歡呼了一聲，接著他才回頭想Louis說了什麼，「哦，Harry.」  
　　Niall轉了轉眼睛正在努力回憶Harry的課表時，Louis又說，「還有他會去哪？」  
　　Zayn看著Louis笑，從Louis提到Harry開始他的注意力就從球賽轉移到他們身上了，挑釁似的吹了聲口哨，下一秒果然換來對方的白眼。等到Niall要準備回答的時候，Louis又搖了搖頭。  
　　「算了，別告訴我了。」他向後靠在舒服的沙發上，說話的語調有點疲憊，他不知道自己為什麼要特地繞個大圈子，但是，唉，算了，隨他去吧，「那是犯規。」後半句的音量更像是只說給自己聽。有沒有跟笨的人相處太久也會跟著犯蠢的說法？  
　　球賽進行到一半的時候Louis離開了沙發，Zayn看著他的眼神有些擔憂，「去哪？」  
　　「幹傻事。」他晃了晃手上的手機，逕自走進自己的房間。  
　　關上門隔開球評的說話聲及Niall的喊叫，他沒有開燈而是靠著門板蹲坐在那，整個房間黑漆漆的、只能隱約透過窗外的微弱光線看出房間的線條，開始適應黑暗的時候Louis開了手機，一瞬間的亮光讓他瞇起眼，畫面還是停在Harry的名字上。長久以來是Harry不停的抓住兩端才得以牽連，所以一旦放開就只剩下空白，Louis幾乎沒有伸出手過。他按下撥號鍵。  
　　撥打出去的那一刻他迫切的希望能被接起，但聽到Harry的聲音以後他又希望這通電話能被立刻切斷，「你知道吃早餐的好處有什麼嗎？」這不是出乎Louis意料的開場白，而是他回來的路上反覆咀嚼才得出的結果。雖然很奇怪。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「吃早餐是一整天的精神來源，可以提高學習能力跟工作效率，有助於減重、腸胃運動、跟預防疾病。」  
　　「什麼跟什麼啊。」Louis聽見話筒裡傳來Harry的笑聲，「莫名其妙。」有一瞬間Louis很驕傲，他總是有辦法讓Harry笑出來，所以他也跟著笑了。  
　　「有什麼想法嗎？」  
　　「你終於肯乖乖吃早餐而不是乾脆地錯過它了？」  
　　「早餐吃什麼比較好？」  
　　「你在含蓄的叫我送早餐嗎？」他聽見Harry笑得更大聲了。  
　　「所以你是答應了？」  
　　結論是，滾吧，離開你的友情區該死的過來我身邊。的確就是這麼簡單，但Louis發誓這種傻事他這輩子就只會破例做這麼一次了。所以，回來吧。

 

* * *

 

 

　　曾經在紙上畫過許多笑臉只為了想畫出那人燦爛的弧度，但多次的反覆嘗試以後才恍然大悟地發現，也只有他能這麼笑了，但並不苦惱於這點，反在那份愛慕上灑上甜甜的神奇金粉，然後那些蝴蝶全都飛舞了起來，繞著自己轉啊轉的來到Louis身邊，這樣就能看清楚他眼裡有幾道星芒了。  
　　星芒以外卻還同時存在著藍天與蔚海的漂流，Harry永遠也弄不懂Louis是怎麼辦到這些的，「怎麼了？」Harry發現桌子另一邊的男孩正在看他，但不同於先前那樣捉弄他的玩味表情，這次Louis的表情很認真，研究學者般的考察眼神。  
　　對方慢了半拍才呆呆地回應，「啊？」顯然是沒反應過來，Harry正打算再重複一次的時候Louis就慢吞吞地回答了，「我很苦惱。」  
　　「苦惱什麼？」Harry問問題的速度過於飛快而顯得刻意，但他只是單純地不希望有任何事打擾這個較年長的男孩罷了，不應該有什麼事情能奪去他所有能微笑的瞬間。  
　　「不告訴你。」把口中咀嚼的法式煎蛋捲吞下肚，他神情放鬆而自然但看起來更像是「那是我的秘密，我才不要跟你說」的幼稚模樣，Harry稍微皺起眉頭但很快又舒展開來，估計對方是不會和他說的，不過大概也不會是真正嚴重到哪裡去。  
　　其實也沒什麼大不了，但是Louis一點也不想說，因為很愚蠢。他只是在想，自己還打算幹多少可笑的事情。戲劇化的口吻來說就是，噢，可悲的Louis與法式煎蛋捲。  
　　人在幹傻事的時候總是不顧後果，而且還特別沒大腦，可能現在就處於這個階段吧，所有能夠判斷是非對錯的理智都被扔進垃圾桶裡丟掉了。  
　　或者能說，理智的那一部份依然存在，犯傻時不斷有個聲音嘲笑著自己，但理智卻默許潛意識的肆意妄為。  
　　清空了盤中的食物後Louis站起身走到洗水槽邊清洗了盤子，儘管Harry說放著就好，他還是洗乾淨了放在旁邊的盤架上，回到原位坐下以後他看著另一邊的捲髮男孩，沒人說話、僅僅只是凝視著對方的寧靜及神秘。  
　　也就一個小圓桌的距離，不遠不近，然後，Louis從Harry眼裡看見自己的倒影、綠綠的，像居住在森林裡一樣的顏色，他猜Harry也在他眼裡看見一樣的東西。  
　　這次的Harry沒有紅著臉避開他的眼神，或許Louis該對他的眼裡的勇敢作一番誇讚，除此之外還有一種謹慎，彷彿身邊有數不清的地雷，不認真思考下一步該往哪個方向的話就會被炸成千萬個碎片。  
　　Louis就是討厭他的過度小心、要前進不前進最後只跨了一小步的個性，那要什麼時候才能走到這裡來。但是那些才構成了現在還待在他視線內的Harry。  
　　忽然間的伸出手，Louis手心向上，但他沒有多作說明所以只換來另一人的茫然，於是他只好開口，「課表，你的課表。」  
　　「為了什麼？」還有什麼為什麼？真是囉嗦的人。Louis差點就說出口了，手部維持著同樣的動作。  
　　「我自己洗了盤子。」Louis並不覺得所有事情都得要有個原因，不過他拒絕再爭論這個，他隨便找個藉口說說，聽起來就像個討價還價的未成年小鬼。  
　　Harry聽完就笑了。  
　　離開桌邊往自己的房間走去，也沒有阻止Louis的尾隨，Harry沒有開燈而是讓窗外的陽光照進來，但也不至於陰暗得看不清楚，Louis掩飾掉了好奇只表現出一副無所謂的樣子看了看四周的擺設。就像他有一面牆貼滿了有關足球的海報，Harry也有一面牆貼滿了照片，有趣的是左半邊的照片全是黑白的、而右半卻是彩色的，如果單看那面牆壁的話就像看見了電影中的時空分割線。  
　　「如果把悲傷的事洗成黑白照片，就可以告訴自己說一切都會好的、都會像這樣成為過去。」Louis順著Harry指著方向看過去，仔細一看其實有些照片根本毫無技巧可言，有些甚至沒有對焦好、或在鏡頭下刷成了殘存的晃影根本看不清，可是看久了，卻有種感覺是，那是眼淚滑落的前一瞬間所看見的畫面，全都模糊了。  
　　「那有用嗎？」  
　　「通常有。」從Harry的聲音中判斷，Louis猜他的雙頰因為微笑的關係凹陷出了兩個小小的酒窩。  
　　所以彩色的那一半就是因為快樂想留下來的畫面了。  
　　所以Louis就在那上面看見了不少自己的照片，有些他甚至根本不知道是什麼時候被拍下的。  
　　望著那些照片有些出神，這大概是第一次，第一次這麼貼近另一個人的感情，清楚地意識到自己對這個人的影響力，也許他一個呼吸都能在Harry身上劃出傷口吧。  
　　再次回過頭看著Harry的時候，Harry微笑指著貼在書桌旁牆上的課表，字跡歪歪扭扭的，興許是Harry站在書桌前的那個窗邊的關係，陽光穿過了玻璃染了窗簾的顏色，給Harry罩上了一層色彩、薄薄的，但不是完全照亮房間的光線，所以輪廓有些模糊，可是Louis看得很清楚。  
　　想說些什麼但Louis沒有這麼做，只是稍微彎下腰拿出手機拍下課表的樣子，好好的保存了下來，就放在新開的相簿裡，只裝著唯一一張照片顯得相簿很多餘，但他覺得無所謂，這樣才能提醒這很重要。  
　　Louis的動作停頓在那裏，盯著手機螢幕，貼靠著他的來自Harry的戀慕一秒比一秒更加劇烈動搖他的意識，並沒有辦法像往常那樣說出戲謔的話語捉弄眨著綠眼睛的Harry，發現到語句間的空白和Louis的停止動作後先開口的是Harry，說著抱歉啊房間很亂之類的話，接著又說了些其他的什麼。Louis其實沒在聽，也聽不太進去。  
　　他是不是放任這個卷髮男孩在自己身邊為所欲為太久了？  
　　無法輕舉妄動的片刻，連呼吸都沒辦法太用力，不是外力導致而是強迫著自己止住動作。  
　　微微的移動了雙腳踩出一個步伐，但他就不該做出任何動作的，因為接下來就像留聲機的刻針脫離了原本的軌道斷然失序，Harry的聲音被靜止了。  
　　Louis在吻他。  
　　Louis在吻他？  
　　Louis在吻他。  
　　哦。  
　　噢。  
　　天。

 

* * *

 

　　對方看起來像是還在理解現況，面無表情地瞪大了眼睛，但在思緒中並沒有找到一個出口所以持續皺著眉頭。Louis和他隔著不遠不近的距離，這空間是Harry拉開的，在被Louis吻了之後。嗯，吻。具有熟悉感的吻。  
　　因為受到了驚嚇所以反射性地跳開了，雖然沒有戒備的看著Louis，但也足夠讓Louis感到無所適從，像是不習慣拍照的人不知道該把手往哪裡擺。這不是意料中的情況，Louis有點想笑。  
　　「Harry.」試探性的叫喚了聲，對方卻像被下咒一樣的全身僵硬，這不是該出現的狀況吧？「你這樣會讓我以為我的吻技很糟，雖然那不是事實。」他試圖讓氣氛輕鬆一點。  
　　Harry花了很長的時間才找回自己的聲音，關於被掀起的波瀾沒有太大的勇氣去面對，儘管是長久以來期待著、盼望著的，等到真正到來以後卻還是會忍不住感到害怕，如果不是親耳聽見他說，怎麼樣也無法用既成的一個吻說服自己相信這是真實踩踏著的現實，「……為什麼要吻我？」  
　　低頭望著自己的腳尖，全然性的避開了看見Louis的可能，無論回應是好的還是壞的，低頭都是很好的應對方式，尤其是對於負面回應而言，雖然說起來很可笑但是如果不是看著對方講出口的話，傷害也許就不會那麼大。  
　　「我想吻你。」聽見的那一刻Harry抬起頭看著他，對方的語氣很日常而讓他錯以為Louis說的其實是「今天天氣真好」，但Louis又重複了一次剛才的回應，「我想吻你，就這樣。」  
　　數理性質上的是與否問答句式，回應中不存在一點遲疑猶豫或模稜兩可，一就是一、二就是二，沒有鬼打牆的詭異一點五。但這個回答還是沒有讓Harry在一瞬間笑顏逐開，想望與現實存在的時間差就像被Louis按了刪除鍵的消除了一樣，還被迫按下了快進按鈕，而他需要更多的時間去消化接受，所以Harry愣在那裏，翻騰的思緒糾結成一團。  
　　「你打算就這樣一直看著我看到太陽西下嗎？」Louis得拼命忍住才能夠不對Harry翻白眼，他實在想不到還會有哪個人能比這傢伙更傻了。  
　　「我……」  
　　「我真的很討厭你這一點。」他還是忍不住翻了翻白眼，但一直以來都是Harry拼命地往自己的方向走去，最後幾步的空間讓Louis邁步過去才能體會同樣的得來不易，「過來吧。」Louis說著的同時卻跨出步伐走了過去，Harry呆站在原地，接著被擁抱。  
　　這次Harry沒有掙脫，有那麼一段時間他們都沒有說話，剛開始時連呼吸都很小心，良久，Harry才緩慢地抬起手回抱另一個較年長的男孩，閉上眼將臉埋進對方頸窩的時候擁抱的力道稍微重了些，呼吸的力度也恢復正常，捲髮隨著動作貼搔著Louis的脖頸，有點癢癢的。  
　　他身上有薄荷的香氣同時也有像太陽一樣溫暖的味道，很好聞，儘管來自遙遠的記憶但還是熟悉，Harry想。說不定可以就這樣在腦海中描繪出他的輪廓。嘴角終於綻放了淺淺小小的笑容，與此同時也感覺到Louis貼著自己的肩膀露出了微笑。  
　　在蓊鬱森林裡打轉的旅者沒有迷失方向而是停止了流浪。也許這才是他該回去的地方。  
　　深不見光的海溝不存在纏腳的海草，鹹水也不會刺痛雙眼，更沒有缺氧的問題。其實那裏和海面上的陽光一樣溫暖。  
　　「Harry .」頭側傳來了他略帶沙啞的聲音，Harry嗯了一聲回以單音表示自己在聽。「你在想什麼？」  
　　「我想吻你，」貼著Louis的Harry的聲音顯得悶悶的，他晃了晃腦袋，「從第一次在練習室外偷看你就想吻你。」Louis的動作停滯了一瞬間，但隨即放鬆了下來。那是很久很久以前的事了啊。  
　　「那就吻我。」他微笑，嗓音像在歌唱著，放開摟著Harry的雙手拉過他再一次親吻。  
　　Louis的手指纏繞著他的捲髮並貼著他的嘴唇笑了，接著Harry也笑了，牙齒幾乎要相碰。  
　　「你什麼時候有我那麼多照片的？」他們邊親吻邊說著話，發問的Louis是真的感到好奇，畢竟那都發生在他不知情的情況下，「秘密。」對方笑著回應，不是真的不想說出口，只是想保留那種只屬於自己的感覺。  
　　「換我提問，你什麼知道我會在練習室外看你的？」  
　　「你不算正面回答我的問題，那為什麼我要回答你的？」耍性子似輕快地說，Louis又親了他一下，「從你想吻我開始。」其實Louis不介意回答這些瑣碎的問題，就算一整天都耗在這些細碎的親吻跟繁瑣的問答上也沒有關係。  
　　「別告訴我你就看著我像笨蛋一樣呆在門外傻笑看了好幾天。」Harry不滿的撇開頭避開了Louis的親吻，儘管他才是錯在先的那個人。  
　　「莫非你要因為這樣就不再愛我，並且丟下我、離我而去？」Louis戲劇性的口吻讓他沒好氣地笑了，「那是兩回事。」他還是親了親Louis的臉頰。  
　　「第二輪提問，在我去你系所找你的時候，你是不是騙我你要戶外攝影？我剛剛看你課表了，那天不是戶外攝影。」他不是真的生氣，只是那時候他是真的感到挫敗，「還有你蠢到以為我還喜歡El。」  
　　「我那時候很難過這不能怪我，我有豁免權的。」卷髮男孩撅起嘴控訴著是Louis讓他難過而他又是如何如何的無辜，這才不是他的錯。  
　　「那你什麼時候才開始喜歡我？」  
　　「秘密。」  
　　「你不能這樣忽略這個問題。」  
　　「剛剛你也沒有正面回答我的問題啊？」  
　　「所以你什麼時候才開始喜歡我的？」  
　　「都說了，是秘密。」  
　　因為見鬼的，Louis也不知道那是什麼時候的事。  
　　在Harry抱怨之前，Louis把舌頭探進了對方的口腔，細細小小的舌苔讓他有些發癢。想想實在太不公平了，Louis的房間裡有Harry的味道，Harry的房間卻沒有他的。所以他更用力的吻了Harry。


	7. Another Story - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not safe for work 背後注意

　　空氣變得和煦，偶有清風輕拂，那是溫暖的花季，陽光的碎片從天空撒下來時就像撿到橡樹果的松鼠一樣很輕盈、踩著跳步，也許是日曆一頁頁撕下離冬天越來越遠，而夏天越來越靠近，Louis看著Harry微笑的表情覺得那更溫暖了。有股日光的味道包裹著。  
　　啊，令人唾棄的墜入愛河的瘋子。飲料的空罐被扔進垃圾桶的時候因為力道沒控制好而撞擊到牆壁，最後躺在垃圾桶外的地板上，Louis只好走過去把罐子撿進垃圾桶裡，他又想了一次，令人唾棄的墜入愛河的瘋子。他不是很確定這是對誰說的。  
　　嘴裡還有碳酸飲料甜甜的味道，視線隨著陽光灑落的方向看了看，而後又回到房間，他看見Harry正盤腿坐在床上，視線相交的瞬間時對他露出了笑容。  
　　令人唾棄的墜入愛河的瘋子，腦袋裡浮現了這句話，但看見Harry的酒窩以後就越飄越遠、再也看不見了。  
　　Louis靠過去吻了他，「可樂。」Harry在笑，他說的是Louis嘴裡的味道。  
　　稍微退開身子後Louis也跟著重複了一遍，「可樂。」  
　　「婚禮。」Harry說道。  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「婚禮。」  
　　「誰的婚禮？」  
　　「我們的。」  
　　Louis揚起眉，所以Harry繼續說著，「我在想像我們的婚禮。」  
　　對方不贊同的微微皺著眉頭，「Harry，未來有很多變數，而你永遠也不知道下一秒誰會離開、誰會留下。」但其實Louis根本一點都不在乎那些關乎未來會如何如何的論調，也不介意跟隨沒有科學根據的想像，「你穿西裝禮服的樣子會很好看。」蔚海似的雙眼笑成了新月的形狀。這才是真的。  
　　Harry的表情重新明亮了起來，「你也是，是世界上最好看的人的那種很好看。」他飛快的吻了Louis的臉頰，「我猜我們的家人和朋友們都會在。」  
　　對方點點頭後微笑，有好一陣子沒說話，僅是安靜的凝望著，空氣裡、有他的味道，「是晴朗的天氣吧。」Louis說道，拉著Harry在他身邊一同躺下，仰視好像有隱形藍圖似的天花板。  
　　那裏有Harry，也有他。  
　　「會有湖嗎？」Harry問，同樣盯著天花板，「楊柳？」  
　　「你這浪漫主義者。」本來Louis是想嫌棄Harry的，但他卻聽見自己在笑，而且沒有拒絕的意思，他靠近Harry的那隻手也覆上了Harry的手掌，溫度傳遞了過來。  
　　「也許Niall會抱怨婚禮進行得太慢，他餓了想吃蛋糕了。」躺在一旁的人也藉由貼靠在一起的手臂感受到Harry咯咯笑的震動，如果真如Harry所說，大概也不會有人意外。  
　　「我會把Horan踢進湖裡。」翻了個身面對他，Louis面無表情地說著，好像他真的會那麼做一樣，「我都還沒吻你，他吵什麼？」然後Harry就忍不住笑了。  
　　摟過Louis的脖子送上了吻，他仍然在笑，「別這樣，你知道他是真的會那麼抱怨。」  
　　悶哼一聲以後Louis回吻了他，呼吸撲打在對方臉上，自然的閉上了眼將自己丟進了一片黑暗中，本能地親吻，他們的胸膛貼合在一起，Louis能感受得到右胸口傳來另一個人的心跳，所以那不是讓人失速的黑暗，而像是摔在棉花上的安全感，他舔了舔Harry的嘴唇。  
　　「我也是認真的想把他踢進湖裡，如果他真的那麼做的話。」他說得很慢、神態自若的，而Harry因為親吻而有些反應過來，思考著上半段的話題時反射性的問著，「什麼？」接著對方就順勢的吻過他，與他的舌苔相互廝磨舔拭。  
　　鎖骨上被拂過的感覺讓Harry縮了縮肩膀但很快就放鬆下來，Louis放開了他，所以Harry睜開了眼睛，那雙薄唇似乎有什麼話想說但還在思考著句構，Harry耐心的等待著他的再次開口，但Louis最後決定說些別的，「什麼時候再出去拍照吧。」  
　　「你上次說想拍星軌。」其實Louis原本要說的是無論在初遇的那天晚上有哪個變因稍微被改動，大概也不會影響未來導向的結果，可他終究沒說，不過也無所謂了，有些事情即使不說對方也會明白吧，那語言就成為了累贅了。  
　　「嗯，星軌。」Harry微笑，Louis先吻過他覆蓋著綠眸的眼瞼和捲曲的睫毛後才順勢向下，該怎麼去解釋那人漂亮得不可思議的雙眼。可能翻閱了整個圖書館的書都無法描述關於他的任何一部份，或者是對於這個人的感覺。  
　　Louis伸手解開了Harry的褲頭，與此同時親吻著他的脖頸及鎖骨附近的皮膚，將褲子褪到膝蓋處後在跨部隔著內褲布料來回的搓揉著性器，衣料的纖維在摩擦下變得特別煽情，空氣開始變得沾黏膠著在一塊，呼吸逐漸由平緩變得稍稍急促。  
　　抬起頭時對上了Harry的視線，不知為何本該是充滿慾望和熱切地現在他卻感到相當的平靜，手上的動作沒有停下但Louis還是花了段時間仔細的看著他才低下頭繼續剛才中斷的事，就算時間停滯在這裡Louis也不會抱怨，雖然不會害怕未來會不會和Harry走散的可能（事實上他完全不擔心這個，他真是個自大的人），但還是希望停留在這個片段不要前進。  
　　扯下了兩人身上礙事的餘下布料，也把過去的那些扔在了地板上，隨便了，最好全都踩碎吧，也不再需要那些煩擾了。Louis沒有半點猶豫的含上了Harry的性器。  
　　Harry重重的吸了一口氣，緩慢的吐氣後對方才開始動作，輕巧的舔拭著根部，偶爾在鈴口上有意無意地打轉兩圈又離開，似乎是用氣音喊了Louis的名字，聲音是從喉頭發出來的那種低啞，當Louis完整的含下性器時Harry的手指也陷入了Louis晃動的髮絲中。  
　　下腹部暴露在空氣中的狀態讓Louis緊促的鼻息撲打在上的感覺更加鮮明，過度的酸漲感圍繞著他，喘息聲越來越重，下意識的向前挺動著下身，感覺到舌尖在他性器上畫圈的挑釁，Harry有些顫抖，看見Louis雙頰的凹陷時更加嚴重，吸吮所發出的聲音佔滿了他的感官，比任何事物都還要貼近耳膜的躁動。  
　　撫過大腿內側，Louis手掌上薄薄的繭引起了不少刺激，指甲輕輕搔刮囊袋時更逼出了一聲小小的呼聲，似乎是對於這個結果感到相當滿意，沒再迂迴的和他周旋下去，他用力的吸吮了幾次以後退開，Harry便嘆息著釋放了。這大概是種獎勵。  
　　回到原先的位置，Harry注意到Louis這陣子因為懶惰沒刮而冒出的鬍渣上沾了一些白濁的液體，表情有些窘迫但Harry沒有說什麼，比起那，Louis的注視更能讓他感到羞赧臉紅，雖然他永遠也不明白那是為什麼。  
　　這不是第一次，可是Louis依然保持著緩慢輕柔的動作，那有些熟悉但不同的感受還是多得多。  
　　沒有避開他的視線，回望著那雙寶石似的藍眼睛Harry有種錯覺，似乎曾看見的掩蓋都消失了，剩下的只是純然的他，沒有其他了，只是他而已。Louis。只是他。  
　　還有飛舞的蝴蝶。拍著翅膀的時候連同在那之上的蝶鱗也灑在空氣中。  
　　Harry用力地眨了眨雙眼，對方腫脹貼著他腹部的性器將他拉回現實，「下個月好像有流星雨。」Harry說道，語速比平常快一點，花了些時間Louis才反應過來他在說什麼淺淺的笑了當是允諾，這總是破壞氣氛的浪漫主義者啊。Louis稍微撐起身子去取放在床頭邊抽屜裡的潤滑劑。  
　　「忘了說，」Louis說話的聲音並不是非常穩定，或許他們都忘了這時候說話的顫抖也會同時刺激到對方的聽覺，他繼續說著，「我會幫你擋酒。」語畢Harry還想說什麼，但冰涼的潤滑劑沾上他穴口周圍的皮膚，瞬間的溫差感讓那些都成為了一聲壓抑的喘息，潤滑劑隨著沒入的手指被一點一點的推進，生理上的異物感抗拒著來者的動作。  
　　關於擋酒Louis懶得再多解釋什麼，硬要說個理由的話，大概是、Harry染過酒精後的笑容過度絢爛吧。除了幼稚的像小孩不想分享以外，還有那種逼迫得他想吻得窒息的衝動。  
　　一手套弄著Harry的莖身，另一手的擴張則增加到第二指，慣例的擴張總是磨人且需要耐心的，Harry輕喘著的聲音填滿了房間，Louis雖然帶有匆促但表情依然好整以暇，有節奏地轉動、勾起手指，然後是第三根手指。  
　　他們身上都披了層薄汗，Louis退出了手指，另一人的呼吸停頓了會，Harry能感覺到硬物正抵著自己，不過這次沒有當初的緊張不安，倒是有種就算現在世界末日到了也無所謂的感覺。  
　　畢竟，這個人就在自己身邊啊。  
　　微微起身摟過Louis進行了一次短暫的接吻，分開的瞬間Louis也同時挺進甬道，剛開始是最難受的，不過那都值得被承受，等到抓著床單的拳頭和微蹙起的眉漸漸鬆開，處上位的人才開始推進，可能是一切行進得令人失去耐心，在進入到一半的時候Harry主動地完成了剩下的部分。  
　　「唔！」Harry發出了一聲痛苦的驚呼，儘管竭盡所能地壓低了音量但還是被輕易察覺，他剛展開的眉頭又迅速地皺在一塊，好吧、他又得重新適應了，至於Louis，則是對他突如其來的動作感到訝異。  
　　Louis提起了一邊的眉毛，Harry臉上的表情不是他樂見的，「白癡。」他評論，但並沒有說出口，取而代之的是他傾身吻了Harry（比起那麼嘲笑他，Louis更傾向於這個），與此同時撫弄著他因疼痛而有些疲軟的分身，希望能藉此減輕痛楚。  
　　他聽見Harry小心翼翼但還是忍不住顫抖的呼吸聲，足夠了，他想，於是Louis終於有了動作，前後滑動著自己的身體，伴隨著Harry因滿足而發出的微弱呻吟。  
　　攀附著Louis，前列腺液落在他的腹部上，對方的動作越來越快，同一時間也隨之加重了力道，Harry有種自己是艘漂浮在海上的船隻的感覺，而Louis會是讓他翻覆、捲入海底的浪潮。  
　　直到現在Louis還是很難想像，本該只是一面之緣的這個人，會像這樣一直待在自己身邊，毫無怨言，無論自己以什麼樣的方式傷害他，他還是會向著他的方向露出一抹微笑，有點像向日葵啊，但他並不覺得自己是像太陽那般溫暖的恆星。雖然Harry總是像個行星一樣繞著他轉。  
　　也許他會考慮回答Harry提出的問題，關於是什麼時候開始喜歡他的。當然也要他能在這他也解不出的問題中得到答案。  
　　「啊……啊……」溢出的叫聲在劇烈的抽插中碎開，他的腸壁緊緊包裹著Louis，後者觸碰到他的前列腺時，他發出了更為大聲的呻吟，身軀也被引出一陣顫慄。  
　　卷曲的深褐色髮絲貼在Harry汗濕的額角上，其他則是隨著他們的動作輕輕晃動，如森林蓊鬱的碧綠眼眸覆上一層水氣，原因是Louis不斷撞擊著他的前列腺，他開始變得有些恍惚迷濛、思考斷線，唯有本能性的去迎合Louis。後者也重重的喘著氣，但嘴角噙著得意的笑容。  
　　視線裡的Louis因為眼裡一些生理性的淚水而有些模糊，但這並不影響他覺得這時候Louis很好看的感想，大概這是他唯一能想到的事。果然沒救了，接著這個想法也立刻被下一波襲來的快感給掩蓋覆滅。  
　　力氣被一絲絲的抽走，Louis加快了動作，體內的愉悅感覆疊成難以形容的感受，也許比起毒藥更無法抗拒。全身性的痙攣惹得Harry腦袋一陣空白，只剩下生理上的意識還保持清醒，受影響的人也低吟著，精液湧入因高潮而收縮著的溫暖腸壁，Harry放鬆了疲累不堪的四肢，抬起頭和Louis交換了一個吻。  
　　退出時Harry股間流出了一些白濁體液，滴落在床單上，他靠著Harry發熱的身體躺了下來，大口的喘著氣，閉上眼一段時間後才睜開，盯著天花板時他傻笑了出來，Harry還沒睡著，又往他的方向挪近了一點，儘管他們之間已經沒有任何空隙了。  
　　等到他們的心跳和呼吸逐漸平穩下來後，Louis動了動身體坐起身，一手拉著Harry，示意著浴室的方向，Harry發出一聲疲憊的怪叫，但也乖順的下了床，任由Louis牽著他的手走進浴室，至於被弄髒、滿是情慾味道的床單則是被Louis粗魯的扯下扔在冰冷的地板上。  
　　「我好睏。」Harry低聲說，揉著眼睛的動作和他沒什麼精神的步伐都顯示出了他的睡意，Louis挑了挑眉沒有理會他的抗議，扭開了浴缸的水龍頭。除了他們身上充滿汗水的味道，清理工作才是主要原因。  
　　Louis覺得因睡意而搖搖晃晃的Harry看起很可笑，但努力保持著清醒又不怎麼成功的表情也讓他感到莫名其妙的可愛。熱水放好以後他們一起進了浴缸，他讓Harry轉過身背對他，接著伸出手清理殘留在Harry體內的精液，Harry悶哼著。  
　　清理的過程中因為不應期的過去Harry又興奮了起來，Louis決定善解人意的替他解決這個困擾，麻煩的清理結束後他們重新面對面，Louis的雙手移動到Harry的前端將兩人的陰莖靠在一起，討人厭的水阻讓雙手的移動速度慢上許多，Harry仰起頭大口呼吸。  
　　沒有要折磨他意志的意思，在一段只有彼此喘息的時間過後Louis讓兩人同時釋放。  
　　Harry的卷髮已被熱水完全浸濕，Louis真的非常喜歡他的卷髮，他輕吻著Harry的髮旋處。在手上擠了些洗髮精，Louis溫柔的搓揉著他髮絲，Harry的頭髮已經留得相當長了。  
　　當Harry的頭髮全都是泡泡時，Louis看見他看著自己的表情非常茫然，大概是真的很累了吧，他忍不住笑了出來。  
　　Louis幾乎是攬下了餘下所有工作，洗完澡後他擦拭著Harry髮梢的水珠又拿著吹風機吹乾了他的頭髮，Harry的卷髮重新回到了原本蓬鬆捲曲的樣子，他的眼睛半瞇著像是隨時都可能會馬上睡著。  
　　鋪上乾淨的床單後Harry慢吞吞的移動到了床邊，失去重力似的倒在枕頭上，他還沒睡著，嘴裡喃喃叫著Louis的名字，但那些叫喚又不具任何意義，僅僅只是他想喊Louis而已，估計Harry也不知道自己在做什麼吧，醒來以後也不會記得。  
　　Louis和他面對面躺下，望著Harry傻傻的微笑突然想起什麼似的說道，「蜂蜜水。」聲音很輕很輕，幾乎都快聽不見。  
　　「嗯？」Harry的回應慢了半拍，「你想喝蜂蜜水？醒了我再弄給你喝……」說話時的聲音也越來越小。  
　　「沒事。」他摸了摸Harry的卷髮，輕聲道，「晚安。」  
　　Louis聽見Harry趨於平穩均勻的呼吸聲，也感到一種難以言表的安然。  
　　是從蜂蜜水開始喜歡你啊。或許哪天Louis會告訴他。

**Author's Note:**

> 2015.03-2016.01  
> 路途漫長感謝有你們在  
> 


End file.
